The Sacrifice
by icyrainbow
Summary: GQ. Dillon made a decision that changed everything. Updated Ch. 20 COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Background: While Dillon and Georgie were still teenagers, Dillon kept getting further and further into Alcazar's organization. Finally, Sonny and Jason helped get him out and hired him. Dillon soon began to establish a lifestyle for himself and by the time he was twenty-one, he was almost as powerful as Jason. Eventually, he branched off on his own after Sonny and his family left town due to death threats on Carly and their children. He became the new "Sonny" of Port Charles and he and Jason worked together, until Jason moved Courtney out of PC and established a network for himself. The whole time Dillon stayed together with Georgie, and she eventually had a huge argument with Mac and he kicked her out of the house. She moved into Dillon's penthouse and started medical school with financial support from Dillon. They eventually separated (reasons will be explained in this fic) and Dillon moved to NYC and swore he would never go back to Port Charles. Also, there is mention of Faith Roscoe in this fic, but she and Dillon did not have any sort of relationship, just business.  
  
"Love that we cannot have is often the one that lasts the longest, hurts the deepest and feels the strongest." 


	2. Chapter 2

Dillon Quartermaine climbed out of his limousine; cellphone attached to his ear. He didn't bother to tip the doorman; his thoughts were on other things. The lobby of the hotel was abuzz with people but he didn't notice as he pushed the elevator button and continued to listen annoyed to the voice on the other end of the phone.  
  
"I don't care," he finally groaned at last "I told you what to do. Either you do it, or I'll give the job to someone else."  
  
The elevator reached the bottom floor and he climbed inside with five other guests. He was the only one not to notice the tension in the closed in area. The two women standing in front of him shot each other glances of a mixture of fear and excitement. The little boy that was riding with his father tugged on his hand but his father ignored him. The older man standing beside him looked straight ahead; his eyes never glancing in his direction.  
  
"Yes, I told him," Dillon sighed into the phone "Well, I don't see as if it will be a problem. You know how to handle this situation, don't you?"  
  
There was a pause while the elevator doors opened and the father and son quickly walked out.  
  
"Daddy, didn't you see who that was?" the boy exclaimed.  
  
"Hush," the man urged him, dragging him by the arm down the carpeted hallway.  
  
When the elevator reached Dillon's floor, he brushed passed the other occupants and walked briskly down the hallway. His doorman nodded at him as he made his way inside his suite, tossing his coat across the back of an easy chair. He walked to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink.  
  
"Well, just see that it's taken care of," he finished his conversation, tossing the phone onto the unmade bed. He never allowed the cleaning service into his room to straighten up when he stayed in a hotel. It was too risky. He took another sip of his drink and unfolded the paper that lay on his bedside table. The stock market was up, armed robbery in Long Island, the president was visiting Africa, Georgie Jones elected to head new Port Charles medical facility. He almost dropped his glass onto the carpet. It couldn't be but there it was in black and white. There was a large picture of her in a doctor's coat, stethoscope around her neck and a huge smile on her face. He read on in the article. Port Charles had opened a Cancer facility, and Georgie was the doctor in charge of the staff there. Nikolas and Emily Cassadine had donated a sizable donation and they were quoted as saying they had full faith that Georgie would take good care of all the patients that passed through the doors of the facility.   
  
A knock on his door broke his concentration and he quickly tucked the paper inside the night table drawer.  
  
"Mr. Quartermaine?" a voice beckoned from the other side.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You have a visitor sir."  
  
He sighed and crossed the room, opening the door to find his accountant Ryan Landon on the other side.  
  
"Now is not a good time," Dillon insisted "I have had a long day, and I'm in no mood to go over stock quotes right now."  
  
"I think you should see this," Ryan stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"What? Can't it wait until in the morning?"  
  
"Look," he extended a folder of documents, which Dillon took and began to scan.  
  
"What am I looking at?" he shrugged.  
  
"Our Port Charles branch isn't keeping up it's end of the bargain. The shipments aren't reaching the docks. Now if we don't do something, we could lose a fortune in product."  
  
"So, send someone down to check on it."  
  
"I really think that you should go down yourself sir. They'll listen to you, they'll do what you say."  
  
"No," he shook his head "You know how I feel about Port Charles. I assigned that location to you for the very reason that I would never have to step foot in that town again."  
  
"I don't think you have a choice here sir," the man sighed, taking back the folder "If we lose Port Charles we lose a strong hold. That only provides opportunity for our enemies to sneak in and take away one of our most profitable ports."  
  
"I'm not going, send whoever you have to, just get the job done without me. I'll make phone calls, I'll try my best to negotiate over the phone but I will not step foot in Port Charles. Do you understand?"  
  
"What is it about that place?" the man marveled, taking off his reading glasses and tucking them into his coat pocket "What's so forbidden there that you can't go back?"  
  
Dillon stared at the man and then dropped his eyes to the floor, taking the last sip of his drink.  
  
"That's not important, just know that I won't go."  
  
"I think you're making a mistake and as your accountant I have to advise you..."  
  
"I heard you!" Dillon raised his voice "And you've heard my answer, now get out and keep me posted on the progress."  
  
Ryan sighed, tucking the folder back into his case and letting himself out. As soon as the door was shut securely, Dillon hurled around throwing his crystal drinking glass into the marble fireplace.  
  
"Sir?" the guard called from the hallway "Is everything all right?"  
  
"It's fine," he answered "Everything's fine."  
  
  
  
Georgie Jones stood in front of the mirror. This was the first day on the job at the new clinic and the butterflies in her stomach were frightening. She wanted to look as professional as possible. How could she when she was a wreck inside? Her hairbrush lay on the dresser and she picked it up, raking it through her hair.  
  
"Georgie?" she heard her sister's voice downstairs "Where are you?"  
  
"Up here!" she yelled, nervously turning to her closet. What was she going to wear? A dress, pants suit...  
  
"Are you all right?" Maxie ducked her head inside the bedroom door "I've been calling you."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't hear it," Georgie answered, flipping through the clothes hanging before her "I'm just a little nervous."  
  
"You'll do fine," Maxie tried to assure her, walking up behind her "The khaki pants and the white shirt."  
  
"You think?" Georgie turned around to look at her.  
  
"Definitely. Professional, yet fashionable. That's hard to come by," Maxie grinned, hugging her sister.  
  
"Thank you so much," Georgie smiled as she pulled away "It means so much to me that you're going to be a receptionist at the clinic. I need the moral support."  
  
Maxie laughed "Well don't forget I get paid too. Besides, it's a great job."  
  
"Of course it is," Georgie nodded, pulling the clothes out of her closet "I'm really happy that you went back to school."  
  
"Yeah, me too. I wouldn't have if you hadn't pushed me."  
  
"Hey, that's what sisters do right?"  
  
"I'll let you get changed," Maxie walked out of the room and back downstairs.  
  
Georgie pulled the pants and shirt on, and then took another look in the mirror. Maxie was right, it was perfect. She suddenly felt a little better, with one last glance she headed downstairs.  
  
"So are Nikolas and Emily going to be there?" Maxie questioned as they walked outside.  
  
"I think so. It would be so great if they would. It wouldn't be possible without their donation. Emily has been such an advocate since her cancer. She wants to help others. She's even going to head up one of the support groups that meets once a month at the clinic."  
  
"She's so lucky. I mean, she's married to a prince, not to mention he's drop dead gorgeous. How come we can't find guys like that?" Maxie smiled.  
  
The smile quickly faded off Georgie's lips and she began rummaging for her keys.  
  
"Sorry," Maxie sighed, glancing at the ground "I shouldn't have..."  
  
"No, no you're right. I mean, it's been three years. I've accepted the fact that it's over, time to move on right?"  
  
"Right," Maxie nodded, forcing a smile on her face.  
  
"Right," Georgie whispered to herself.  
  
Dillon woke up in a crumpled mess of sheets and blankets. He sighed as he tossed them back revealing the newspaper still lying on his chest where he had fell asleep reading it. Pulling himself out of bed, he crossed the room and went into the bathroom. He leaned over the sink and splashed water on his face to wake him up. As he raised up, he was reminded of something that had happened several years ago.   
  
* Flashback *  
  
  
  
Georgie was sitting in the bathroom floor, knees pulled up to her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks. Then there was him, splashing water on his face and raising up to see her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Stop," he whispered to her, hoping she would do as he asked but knowing she wouldn't.  
  
"Well what do you want me to do?" she sniffed.  
  
"Nothing. I told you, it's the right thing. You have to believe me."  
  
"No," she shook her head, rising to her feet "I will never agree that this is right."  
  
He turned around to face her, staring into her swollen eyes glistening with tears. He reached out and wiped a tear away with his thumb.  
  
"You don't have a choice."   
  
* End Flashback *  
  
  
  
He quickly shook the image from his mind and wiped his face with a towel. Heading back into the room, he changed clothes, then moved over to the phone and requested room service.  
  
"Sir," the guard called from the other side of the door "You have a visitor."  
  
Ryan, no doubt, he thought to himself who had come for round two of an argument that he would never win. He opened the door only to find Faith Roscoe on the other side.  
  
"How did you find me?" he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"It wasn't hard," she smirked "Never is."  
  
"Very funny, what do you want?"  
  
"Aren't you going to invite me in?"  
  
"No," he shook his head, leaning against the doorframe "Either you tell me what you came here to say outside or you can leave. I really don't care which."  
  
"Well," she answered sternly "I just thought you might like to know that things are going to hell in Port Charles. Now, I realize that you and I are in a competitive business here, but I don't really want to see you go under. Pauper's clothing, just doesn't suit you."  
  
"What do you care?" he sighed.  
  
"I'm trying to help you here. I thought you might appreciate it."  
  
"You are a washed up, has been," he leaned closer to her "and I have no use for what you have to say."  
  
"Just hear this," she added "If you don't go to Port Charles and rectify this situation, you're going to have to say goodbye to all of these five star hotels and fancy imported suits of yours and get a real, honest job. Maybe even little doctor Georgie might take you back."  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"Hm, funny, I thought I already was," she smirked as she turned and got back onto the elevator.  
  
He slammed the door shut and kicked it for good measure.  
  
"Damn it!"   
  
He sat down on the bed and held his head in his hands. What if he had to go to Port Charles? He sure as hell didn't want to but if he could lose everything how could he not?   
  
A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"What the hell do you want now?" he flung the door open, only to find room service on the other side.  
  
"Sorry," he tried to brush it off, taking the cart and handing the attendant his tip. He slammed the door behind him and rifled through the bed covers for his cellphone. He let out an exhausted sigh and dialed.  
  
"It's me," he grumbled into the phone "Get the plane ready, I'm going to Port Charles this morning. No, you heard me, Port Charles." 


	3. Chapter 3

Georgie walked out onto the sun deck on the second floor of the clinic, sipping on her second cup of coffee of the day. Port Charles looked beautiful covered in the warm sunlight and for a second she forgot all of the nervous energy that was building up inside of her. A breeze blew through her hair and she tucked the strands back behind her ear. Everything was so calm, so peaceful, so unlike her life. The last three years had been incredibly, well normal.   
  
She wondered if Dillon knew about the clinic. He had always encouraged her. He had even paid for the majority of her tuition. A little part of her, that she kept locked away, wished that he was there to share it with her. After all, she wouldn't be where she was without him. She smiled as she remembered the day she received her acceptance letter.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"It's here!" she cried, rushing into Dillon's penthouse at top speed.  
  
Dillon came jogging down the staircase with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Did you open it?"  
  
"No," she shook her head nervously "I couldn't. I want you too."  
  
"Me? You should."  
  
"No, here," she passed it over to him "You do the honors."  
  
Dillon sighed, taking it and ripping it open. He stared at it for a second, as if he were deep in thought.  
  
"What? What does it say?" she nervously paced back and forth on the carpet.  
  
"I'm sorry Georgie..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry that I won't be seeing you as much, because you're in!"  
  
"What? I'm in?" she stammered "I'm in!"  
  
She jumped up into his arms, hugging him tightly.   
  
"I, I can't believe it!" she pulled away with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"I told you, I knew you could do it."  
  
She stared at him for a minute.  
  
"You, you didn't, you know, talk to the dean of admissions did you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, like, pay him off?"  
  
"No," he smirked "No, I'm afraid you did this all on your own. Although, I would have done that if they had been stupid enough not to let you in."  
  
"I wouldn't want you to do that," she frowned.  
  
"Yeah, I know," he nodded, raising an eyebrow "But you're in."  
  
"I'm in!" she squealed with excitement.  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
"Georgie?" Maxie walked up behind her, causing her to turn around quickly, spilling her coffee on the concrete and onto her shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry," Georgie bent down and picked up the cup.  
  
"Georgie, your shirt. I'm so sorry. I'll go home and get you another one."  
  
"No, no it's fine. I have a couple of hours before I start having appointments. I'll just drive home and get one."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah it's no big deal," Georgie nodded, walking passed her and into the building.  
  
"Are you ok?" Maxie followed her "You seem really jumpy. I know you're nervous about work but you're going to do fine."  
  
"It's not that," she shook her head "I've just got a lot of things on my mind right now. I'll be back in an hour."  
  
"Ok," Maxie nodded, watching her sister leave the building.  
  
"Where's she going?" Lucas Jones walked up behind her "I have a bunch of stuff to go over with her."  
  
Lucas was the head nurse at the clinic.  
  
"I don't know," Maxie shook her head "But I'm really worried about Georgie."  
  
  
  
"You made it," Ryan sauntered up to Dillon at the airport as he stepped off the private jet.  
  
"Unfortunately," Dillon adjusted his tie as they walked to the awaiting limo "I just want to get this over with and go back."  
  
"You know, I've been here all night and all morning, and I have yet to see anything that would spook you into swearing off this town. What's the mystery?"  
  
"No mystery," Dillon shook his head "Just a piece of my past. A past that I can't let go of, that's all."  
  
"Sounds interesting," Ryan smirked as they climbed in on the leather seats and took off for the pier.  
  
"It's over," he assured him "Besides, it doesn't concern you. We are here on business, so let's get it taken care of, all right?"  
  
"Of course," Ryan nodded, opening his briefcase and rummaging through the papers.  
  
Dillon wasn't paying any attention, just staring out the window. It had been three years since he had walked these streets, felt the cool breeze coming up from the docks during the evening.  
  
"Are you listening to me?" Ryan interrupted his thoughts "Here's the information you need to show them once we get there. These are the facts."  
  
Dillon took the paperwork from him and stuffed it into his jacket. He leaned his head against the back of the seat and let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Is it that past creeping up on you again?" Ryan asked, locking the briefcase shut.  
  
"It never goes away."  
  
  
  
Georgie raced down the docks. Of all the days to run out of gas, she was already running late for work. She passed by one of the benches and against her better judgment, she sat down to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and tried desperately to calm down.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
She opened her eyes to find a tall man, dressed in a suit looming over her, looking at her through his silver rimmed glasses.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you tell me where pier 54 is?"  
  
"Pier 54?" she raised an eyebrow "Who wants to know?"  
  
"I have business there, now do you know where it is?"  
  
"It's the third loading dock, that way," she pointed passed her "Who are you?"  
  
"Thank you," he nodded, walking passed her and down the dock.  
  
Pier 54 was Dillon's property. She knew he still ran business through there but it was awkward that some stranger would want the information. The suspicion got the better of her and she quickly stood up to follow him but two men walked into her path.  
  
"Ma'am, I'm sorry but this dock is closed."  
  
"Closed?"  
  
"Yes, you'll have to find another way."  
  
"I can't, see I have to go this way."  
  
"Find another way."  
  
"Just let me by," she tried to push her way through them, but they easily overcame her and continued to hold her back.  
  
"Let go of me," she groaned.  
  
"You heard her, let her go," a voice from behind her asserted. The two men quickly dropped their grip on her, turned and headed back down the docks. Georgie stood frozen where she was, unable to turn around for fear that it might be real, and for fear that it might be a dream, all at once.  
  
"Georgie."  
  
She tried to compose herself as best as possible, squeezing fists with both hands. She slowly turned around. There he was. Handsome, in one of his black suits, the sight of him made her heart leap into her throat.  
  
"Dillon."  
  
He stared at her. She was still beautiful, her brown eyes staring intently into his. He literally felt weak just looking at her.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," she answered warily.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. It's just, we have a business meeting that's going to take place at the pier and I posted guards."  
  
"I, I understand."  
  
"I know that you didn't expect to see me in Port Charles."  
  
"I didn't expect to ever see you," she insisted.  
  
"I know, that that's what I told you and I fully intended to keep my word. It's just that circumstances brought me here. I planned to leave by tonight."  
  
"I hope you have a safe trip," she whispered, walking toward him to leave.  
  
"Wait," he reached out and touched her arm. She pulled away and stepped back.  
  
"What do we have to say to each other Dillon? You chose your life, and I have mine now. There's nothing to be said."  
  
"I just want to make sure you're ok. Do you need anything?"  
  
"I don't need anything from you," she shook her head "Look, I'm late for work."  
  
"The clinic, right, I read about that in the paper. That's great, you really deserve it."  
  
"Thank you," her eyes dropped to the ground "I'm really happy about it."  
  
"I'm happy for you."  
  
She looked up and something about the way he said it, the tone of his voice or maybe it was the words, made her want to leave.  
  
"I really have to go...I, I really hope that your life is what you wanted."  
  
She walked passed him and he stood there, frozen on the docks. His life was nothing like he wanted it.   
  
* Flashback *  
  
Georgie jumped up from the sofa when Dillon came through the door. He tossed his keys on the table and pulled off his jacket. She rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Good evening," she smiled, before kissing him "How was your day?"  
  
"Much better now," he grinned as he circled his arms around her waist.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here. I'm so sick of reading these books, I need a break."  
  
"You do? Well, I'll see what I can do about that," he returned her kiss.  
  
"I was thinking we could go out, maybe to The Cellar?" she raised her eyebrows hopefully.  
  
"Oh," he sighed with disappointment "I can't, sweetheart."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have some stuff to take care of here."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Hm," he smiled, before he picked her up off the ground.   
  
"Dillon," she giggled as he carried her up the stairs.  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
"You're back," Maxie greeted her sister as she walked through the automatic doors. She immediately noted the 'deer in headlights' look in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah," Georgie nodded, trudging past her.  
  
"Um, Emily and Nikolas are waiting in your office."  
  
"They are?" Georgie sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you would glad that they were here to see everything."  
  
"Yeah, well that was before I saw Dillon on the docks."  
  
Maxie's jaw dropped.  
  
"He was on the docks? I thought he wasn't coming back to Port Charles. Ever."  
  
"Me too," Georgie laughed out of frustration "But there he was, coming to my rescue as usual."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll tell you later," she moved down the hallway toward her office. She opened the door to find Emily and Nikolas sitting contentedly by each other on the sofa.  
  
"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," she quickly put on a smile "I had something I had to take care of before..."  
  
"No problem," Emily smiled "How's it going so far?"  
  
"All right," Georgie lied "So did anyone give you the tour yet?"  
  
"No," Nikolas shook his head.  
  
"Well, then, how about it?" Georgie opened the door and ushered them out "I'll show the room where you'll be holding your group meetings."  
  
She led them down the hall a little further, to a rather large room. There were sofas, a table with several chairs, even a little kitchen and private bathroom. Emily walked in and circled the space with a smile on her lips.  
  
"It's perfect," she mused at last, turning to her husband "Don't you think?"  
  
"I think you'll do a lot of great work here," he assured her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"I hope so," she sighed "as will Georgie."  
  
"Thanks," Georgie grinned "I wish I was that confident."  
  
"You'll do fine," Nikolas smiled at her as they walked out of the room and moved back toward the lobby.  
  
After she had showed them around, Georgie pulled Emily aside while Nikolas talked to Lucas.  
  
"Dillon's in town," she informed her friend "I saw him this morning."  
  
"You're kidding me? Well, what did he say to you?"  
  
"Not much," Georgie sighed, "Of course, I didn't really give him the chance. I'm not really interested in what he has to say."  
  
Emily nodded understandingly "I wish things could have been different for you two. He loved you so much."  
  
"I know," Georgie's eyes dropped to the ground "But we decide our own future, don't we?"  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't be, there's no point. Anyway, I just thought you might like to know, so you could see him before he left. I think he's leaving tonight."  
  
"Thanks but Nikolas and I have plans all day and besides I don't think he'd want to see me, or any Quartermaine for that matter."  
  
"Don't be so sure, you were always one of his favorites."  
  
Emily grinned as she turned and joined her husband.  
  
"Thanks for the tour," Nikolas called to Georgie as they left.  
  
Georgie walked back down the hallway as quickly as she could and locked herself in her office. Alone at last, she lowered her head onto her desk and began to cry. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dillon stared at the gates of the Quartermaine mansion. It was an hour until the pilot would be ready for take off. The meeting had ended rather uneventfully. All he had to do was walk into the room, point a gun in their direction and they easily agreed to straighten everything out while he waited patiently twirling the gun in his hands.  
  
"So this is where you lived huh?" Ryan gaped at it "Nice place."  
  
Dillon scoffed "Yeah, until you get inside. Then they swoop down and attack like vultures."  
  
"So, why are we here?"  
  
"I just wanted to look at it, that's all. My grandmother still lives here."  
  
"She's not like the others?"  
  
"No," Dillon laughed "I don't understand how she got stuck with Edward Quartermaine."  
  
Dillon watched as Reginald walked into the yard and headed to the garage that held the families supply of Porsches and Cadillacs.   
  
"You can go now," Dillon spoke to the limo driver and they slowly pulled away.  
  
"So, where did you live after here?" Ryan asked, only trying to make conversation as he looked through some papers.  
  
"I bought a penthouse, in the same building as Sonny Corinthos."  
  
"Ah, Sonny Corinthos. Those glory days when he ruled Port Charles with an iron fist," Ryan shook his head "Whatever happened to him anyway?"  
  
"I don't know," Dillon shrugged "Nobody's seen him or his family in years. They left Port Charles."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There was a hit out on him and his wife, not to mention his two kids. They were there one day, gone the next. Nobody knows where they went, not even Morgan."  
  
Dillon settled into his own thoughts as he stared out the window. They rolled past General Hospital and then a building that he had never seen before, the new cancer facility. He raised up in his seat uncomfortably.  
  
"You know I read about that place," Ryan glanced up "The Cassadines donated an outrageous sum to build it."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I heard that."  
  
"They've got some new doctor that's in charge there, what was her name...?"  
  
"Georgie," Dillon answered "Georgie Jones."  
  
"Yeah, that's it. You know her?"  
  
"I used to," Dillon replied, leaning back in his seat as they moved toward the airport.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"You get out of this house and never step foot in it again, understand?" Edward bellowed at his grandson from across the huge dining room table.  
  
"If that's the way you want it," Dillon asserted, standing to his feet and extending a hand to Georgie who was seated beside him "Let's go."  
  
"Who invited this criminal hooligan to my Thanksgiving dinner?" he scowled.  
  
"I did, Grandfather, because like it or not he is a part of this family," Emily sighed, tossing her napkin onto the table "Not that his appearance has ruined this dinner, everything is burned anyway."  
  
"Don't waste your breath Emily," Dillon stared intently at his grandfather "He's not worth it."  
  
"See what you've done Grandfather?" Ned raised his voice "If you would just keep your mouth shut for one minute..."  
  
"Don't you tell me how to conduct myself in my own home, Ned."  
  
"Well, don't tell me how to conduct myself in my own life, Grandfather," Dillon added, grabbing Georgie and pulling her out of the dining room.  
  
"Dillon," Georgie sighed as they went out the front door "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be," Dillon shook his head "Why do I care what they think, huh? We already have more money than we could ever need. I don't need his inheritance; hell let him write me out of the will. I'm sure he wrote Jason out years ago and look how successful he is!"  
  
"Right," Georgie nodded, biting her lip.   
  
"Look at me," Dillon braced his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye "You and me, we're going to do just fine on our own."  
  
"We have each other," she smiled.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
"Georgie!" Lucas shouted down the hallway, as Georgie made her way to the exit. Finally, the day was over and she could go home.  
  
"Yeah?" she sighed annoyed.  
  
"I've been trying to talk to you all day. We need to go over some of the schedules."  
  
"Can't it wait?"   
  
"No, I mean, I don't think it can. We need to set up the support group times, and we need to make out a list of supplies and..."  
  
"Fine," Georgie pulled on her coat "You wanna go for a drink?"  
  
"You, drink?" Lucas was taken aback. Georgie hadn't drank in three years, not since Dillon had left.  
  
"Yeah, I really could use one."  
  
"Oh, ok," Lucas nodded, "let me just get my stuff."  
  
Georgie leaned against the wall as she waited for him. That was all she needed, just one drink and she would feel better. One drink and she would forget what had happened. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw his face and felt his hand take hold of her arm as she had been trying to walk away.  
  
"Ok, let's go," Lucas walked up behind her and they headed outside into the night. A few hours later, they were still at Jake's.  
  
"Maybe you've had enough," Lucas laughed, drunk himself but not nearly as wasted as Georgie.  
  
"Please," Georgie leaned over the table toward him "I am just getting started."  
  
Lucas laughed and downed another shot of vodka that he had just got at the bar. He twirled the glass around on the table, staring intently at it.  
  
"You know," he lay his head down on the table so he could look at it at eye level "Why do you think they call it a shot?"  
  
"I don't know," Georgie laughed "But we need some more."  
  
She raised her hand and waved at Coleman.  
  
"Two more!" she yelled across the room. Coleman shook his head with a smirk and began to fix them.  
  
"You know," Lucas leaned closer to her "You look different to me."  
  
"I do?" Georgie raised an eyebrow and wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know what it is..."  
  
"Two shots," Coleman placed the drinks on the table "Don't you think you two have had enough?"  
  
"No," Georgie shook her head matter of factly and looked up at Coleman with a grin "I've missed you."  
  
"Yeah, haven't seen you in here in a long time."  
  
"Well, I'm just making up for lost time," she giggled, downing her next shot and wiping her lips with the back of her hand "Thanks."  
  
"I know what it is!" Lucas yelled at last, his head still resting on the table.  
  
"What?" Georgie asked, as she took Lucas' shot.  
  
"You're all grown up."  
  
Georgie laughed "Don't tell anybody, but I did that a long time ago."  
  
"Yeah, but I never noticed it before," he stared at her but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Damn," she sighed, turning the shot glass upside down to discover there was nothing left "Two more!"  
  
"You know, eventually you are gonna go numb," Lucas laughed.  
  
"Good, I don't want to feel anything anymore."  
  
  
  
Dillon walked into his cold, empty house and trudged up the staircase. All he wanted to do was get some sleep. He passed by the answering machine by his bed and pushed the blinking button.  
  
  
  
You have three unheard messages.  
  
  
  
"Great," he sighed, sliding his coat off his arms and loosening his tie.  
  
  
  
Message One: Dillon, this is Faith Roscoe. Where in the hell are you? I've been trying to get in touch with you all day. I need to know if you solved this Port Charles problem, because if you didn't, we are going to have a problem. Understand?  
  
  
  
"Bitch," Dillon grumbled, walking into the bathroom to change clothes.  
  
  
  
Message Two: Dillon, this is your mother...  
  
Dillon rushed back into the bedroom. His mother was calling him? He hadn't heard from her in five years.  
  
  
  
...I, I know that I haven't been the best at keeping in touch, but I just had to call you. I wanted to hear your voice. I love you.   
  
  
  
Dillon stood still by the machine in shock. His mother called him to tell him she loved him. Something about that didn't add up. She hadn't gave a damn to pick up a phone all these years, and now out of the blue she called?  
  
  
  
Message Three: Dillon, this is Skye Quartermaine. I need to speak with you, if you could call me back the number is 555-7654. Something has happened.  
  
  
  
What the hell was going on? He visits Port Charles for a day and suddenly all of his ghosts come back to haunt him? 


	5. Chapter 5

Georgie woke up with the sun shining directly into her eyes. Her head hurt. So this was what a hangover felt like, she had forgotten. She sighed, rolling over to avoid the sun. As she did, she caught a glimpse of a figure lying beside her. Her eyes quickly opened and she sat up in the bed. Lucas.  
  
"Oh my God," she whispered, putting her hand over her mouth.   
  
She glanced around the room and spotted her clothes lying in a heap in the middle of the bedroom floor. What had happened last night? She had remembered leaving the bar. Coleman had called them a taxi. Lucas had insisted she stay at his place instead of going home. She was all tipsy and flirty, and she kissed him on the couch. What happened after that? Well, it was obvious what had happened, how could she have been so stupid?   
  
She slowly slid out of the bed and walked to her clothes; grabbing them up in her arms, she darted into the bathroom and pulled them on. She caught a look at herself in the mirror. Her makeup was smeared all over her face and little trails of mascara were dried down her cheeks. Moving as quickly and quietly as she could, she slipped out the bedroom door and ran out of Lucas' apartment. By the time she reached the bottom floor, she was sobbing. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have let this happen? She had slept with Lucas, a man who didn't love her, a man she didn't love. She knew why she did it. It was because she didn't have to feel anything with him. She knew when she woke up there would be no ties, not emotions that would linger in her heart, nothing. She had never been able to hold her liquor and she had put a lot of punishment on her system last night at Jake's.  
  
She rounded the corner and ran straight into a paper box. As she stepped back from it, her eyes caught sight of the headline. "Quartermaine Heir Dies In Tragic Plane Crash". She felt her breath catch in her throat and quickly rummaged through her purse to find fifty cents for a paper. Opening the paper as fast as she could she scanned the article. Further down the page was a picture of Ned Ashton. He had been riding in the ELQ Jet, returning from a business meeting in Aspen, there was terrible turbulence and the plane went down just outside of Port Charles around 12 AM that morning.  
  
"Dillon," she whispered, another tear sliding down her cheek. Dillon's brother was dead.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you think?" Dillon raised an eyebrow, handing the ring over to his brother.  
  
"Very nice," Ned smiled, twirling it between his fingers "I think Georgie will love it."  
  
"I hope so," Dillon sighed, tucking it back into his pocket "Thanks for coming with me."  
  
"No problem," Ned assured him as they walked out of the jewelry store "I'm actually glad you asked me to help you decide."  
  
"Well, I value your opinion. I only want the best for Georgie."  
  
"You know, I bet our mother never expected us to actually get along," Ned laughed "She probably thought we'd be at each other's throats like all the other Quartermaines."  
  
"Yeah, how did that happen?" Dillon smirked, still holding onto the ring in his pocket.  
  
"I don't know," Ned shook his head "but I'm glad that we proved her wrong. It's nice to have a relative you can stand to be around every once and a while, even if he is, what was it? A criminal hooligan?"  
  
Dillon laughed and patted his brother on the back as they walked down the docks.  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
  
  
Dillon searched through a drawer trying to find the diamond cufflinks that Ned had given him for Christmas a few years earlier. He wanted to wear them to the funeral. The reality of the situation hadn't sank in yet, he was sure it would hit him at the service. His eyes finally fell upon a little blue velvet box and he opened it hoping to find them. Instead, he found Georgie's diamond and emerald engagement ring. He quickly shut the box and shoved it back inside the drawer. She had never seen it, she didn't even know that it existed. Any other person would have gotten rid of it, but he couldn't; If he kept it, it tricked his mind into believing that it was still a possibility, and it didn't hurt as much. Turning his back on the dresser, he crossed the room to pull one of his suits out of the closet. Attached to the sleeves, were the cufflinks.   
  
He headed downstairs and checked to make sure everything was packed. He would have to stay for a while, there was the service, reading of the will and taking care of any loose ends for Ned that he could.  
  
"Sir," the guard called from outside the door "You have a visitor."  
  
He opened the door and in walked Faith dressed in her traditional black widow garb.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Dillon raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I intend to pay my respects to Ned. After all, we did have a relationship once."  
  
"Yeah, based solely on business deals," Dillon scoffed.  
  
"I knew Ned very up close and personal," she smirked.  
  
"I don't care. You are not setting foot near Port Charles. You're not going to sabotage Ned's funeral and only cause more pain to the family. Understand?"  
  
"I thought you didn't care about the Quartermaines?"  
  
"I care about my grandmother, and Emily, and Ned's children and they don't deserve having you trample all over that place like a lover in mourning!"  
  
"Fine," Faith turned on her heals and headed toward the door "But Ned would have wanted me there."  
  
"Leo!" Dillon called out to his door guard "Get her out of here and make sure she doesn't leave town!"  
  
  
  
Georgie stepped into the shower and turned the water as hot as she could make it. She felt like she should stay in there for hours, try to get any trace of what happened between her and Lucas to go away. Maybe Lucas wouldn't remember, after all she didn't, and if he woke up alone maybe it would seem normal to him. The steam began to rise in the shower and she leaned against the wall as it filled the area. Reaching for her shampoo, she took her time washing her hair.   
  
She would have to go to Ned's funeral. She owed it to Ned. He had always been so kind to her, even comforting her after Dillon left. Emily would appreciate her being there, as well as Lila. The truth was, she owed it to Dillon too. She wondered if he would even show, he loved Ned very much but having to be around the entire Quartermaine clan would be hard on him. All of their critical stares and uncomfortable body language, acting as if Dillon was a roach crawling across their shoe.  
  
The telephone rang and she rushed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself and answered it on the fifth ring.  
  
"Hello?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Georgie, have you seen the paper?" Maxie blurted into the phone.  
  
"Yeah, I saw it."  
  
"Are you going to the funeral?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks everyone for the reviews! Everything about the GQ break up will be explained a little later in the flashbacks.  
  
  
  
Dillon shut the car door quietly and walked toward the church. The parking lot was full of cars and a few news reporters. He slid a pair of sunglasses over his eyes as he approached them.  
  
"It's Dillon Quartermaine!" he heard one reporter call out, so he quickened his pace and ducked into the foyer of the church before they could grab onto him. The doors to the sanctuary were open and he could see in when he came in the front door. His grandmother and grandfather were seated in the front row, the casket sitting in front of them open. Dillon felt his heart rise into his throat when he caught sight of it. The mahogany box surrounded by dozens of flower arrangements held his brother.  
  
"Dillon," he heard a soft voice call him and he turned to find Emily and Nikolas.  
  
"Em," he let out a little sigh of relief "Hey."  
  
"How are you doing?" she asked sympathetically, her eyes swollen from crying.  
  
"I'm in shock," he admitted "I guess, I just haven't accepted it yet."  
  
She nodded understanding and gave him a quick hug before taking Nikolas' hand and walking into the sanctuary to join the rest of the family. He couldn't bring himself to walk in there yet. He made his way out one of the side doors and into the garden, blocked off from the nosy reporters. He nervously rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, carefully lighting one and taking a long drag on it.  
  
"Since when do you smoke?"  
  
The voice took him by surprise and he turned around quickly. Georgie stood in front of him, near the door in a black dress. A strand of pearls hung around her neck. Ned had given her those for her twenty-fourth birthday.  
  
"Um, couple years," he answered, trying to be casual, flicking the ashes off the end of the cigarette and taking another puff.  
  
"That stuff will kill you, you know. I see it every day."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know."  
  
She moved a little closer to him, as if she wasn't sure how close was too close. She gently reached out and touched his shoulder.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered, looking up at him.  
  
"Thanks," he managed as his chin started to tremble. Now, now it was setting in. The sight of Georgie and the comforting manner she was addressing him with, now he knew Ned was gone. Tears began to slide down his rough cheeks as he bent his head down and rubbed his eyes with his hand.  
  
"It's all right," she whispered, pulling him toward her and into a hug. A hug that he desperately needed, that he had needed for the last three years. He held onto her as tight as he could, dropping his cigarette onto the ground and burying his face into her hair. He never wanted to let go.  
  
"I think the service is about to start," she whispered.  
  
"Yeah," he sniffed, slowly pulling away from her, running his hands over his face to compose himself "Yeah, we should go inside."  
  
"Yeah," she forced a smile as he walked away from her and went through the door, leaving her in the garden.   
  
  
  
  
  
Dillon gripped his grandmother's hand tightly as they stood by the gravesite. Edward cast him downward glances but he never noticed them.   
  
"Our Father who art in Heaven, hallowed be Thy name, Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done, on earth as it is in Heaven, give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us..."  
  
Georgie glanced over at him as she continued to recite the Lord's prayer. His chin was still trembling, and poor Lila was distraught.   
  
Skye stood beside AJ. Georgie had been shocked when the news of Skye and Ned's marriage hit the papers years ago. She never really saw them as a good match but she learned later through Dillon that it was all an attempt to get custody of Kristina. The plan had failed, but somehow Ned and Skye had been able to build a solid eight years of married life together instead of heading to the divorce lawyer. They loved and cared for each other, while not in the way a husband and wife normally would. It was, as Ned had always said, better than being alone.  
  
Alexis was there, finding it hard to compose herself, gripping Kristina's hand. Lois had brought Brook Lynn. Brenda Barrett had flown in from Paris and was standing with the family, dotting her eyes with a tissue. The cemetery was still, dew was on the grass and birds were chirping in the huge oak trees. A tear trickled down Georgie's cheek, which she quickly wiped away, as the pastor ended the service. She gripped her funeral program in her hand as she made her way to her car and left quietly, unseen by Dillon and the rest of the Quartermaines.  
  
"They're reading the will tonight. Grandfather wanted to get it over with," Emily told Dillon as they walked back to their cars.  
  
"He would," Dillon scoffed "See what's in it for him."  
  
Emily gave him a disappointed look but he didn't notice. His eyes darted around the cemetery. Georgie had been there earlier.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight then," he sighed, breaking away from her and getting into the limo that was waiting for him.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Thank you so much," Georgie smiled, looking up at Ned, holding the string of pearls between her fingers "It's gorgeous, you shouldn't have given me something this extravagant."  
  
"Please," Ned scoffed, giving her a hug "Nothing's too good for you. Happy Birthday."  
  
The Cellar was decorated with little white lights, roses and candles. It was closed off to the public, and only the people on the guest list were allowed in. It was a perfect birthday present from Dillon.  
  
"Aw Ned, come on now you're stealing away the birthday girl," Dillon smiled walking up to them.  
  
"My apologies," Ned laughed "She's all yours."  
  
Georgie gave Ned one more hug before he left them to join Skye at the bar. They stood there beside each other and all Georgie could do was smile.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Thank you. This is the best birthday I have ever had."  
  
"You're welcome," he smiled back at her.  
  
"I just, I never imagined that things would turn out this way," she took his hand "But they have and nothing in my life right now would be possible without you."  
  
"I told you a long time ago Georgie that I would do anything for you and I will, for the rest of my life."  
  
Georgie kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled back to look him in the eyes.  
  
"May I have this dance Mr. Quartermaine?"  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
  
  
"I saw Georgie at the services today," Lila spoke softly to Dillon as they all waited for the lawyer to arrive with the will "She's such a sweet girl."  
  
"Yes, she is grandmother," Dillon smiled taking a sip of the scotch that Alice had poured out for everyone  
  
"I do wish you two would have stayed together."  
  
Dillon just smiled weakly at her. He glanced around the room. All of the money grubbing lunatics were there all pooled together under one roof. Funny, he hadn't missed it one bit.  
  
"Emily tells me that you're going to be staying in Port Charles for a few days."  
  
"Yes, I wanted to see what I could do for the family."  
  
"That's nice dear but you needn't worry about us," Lila reached out and took her grandson's hand "My you have grown into such a handsome man."  
  
Dillon leaned over and kissed his grandmother's cheek. It felt good talking to her.  
  
"I'm really sorry that my mother couldn't..." he began, hoping to make an explanation for Tracy's absence. She had insisted to him on the phone that she was sick, but he knew she couldn't face the guilt, and couldn't face the family.  
  
"Tracy, has her own life, one that does not involve this family any longer...I only wish she would have come for Ned's sake, and yours Dillon. A man needs his mother, even after he is grown."  
  
"Somehow I don't think Ned would have expected her to be here."  
  
"You're probably right," she sighed "...I don't know where we went wrong."  
  
"Don't blame yourself," he leaned closer to her "What my mother does is not your fault."  
  
The lawyer opened the door to the study and everyone's heads turned quickly.  
  
"I have the will," he said, walking in and taking a seat behind the large oak desk "I will read it as written."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I just want to point out that I'm not a Ned/Skye fan but I couldn't really think of anyone else to pair him with. I didn't want it to be Alexis after everything that has went down between them lately. I would have explored the Lois option, but I didn't watch GH when she was with Ned so I was afraid I wouldn't portray their relationship accurately. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on Atticus," Georgie sighed, patting the couch. The golden retriever happily jumped up to fill the space beside her. She twirled the strand of pearls that she was still wearing around her neck as she flipped through the channels on the television. She had thought about Ned all day. All of the things he had done for her, how supportive he had always been of her. He had been a true friend, almost like a brother to her over the years and now he was gone, no warning.  
  
Knock  
  
Her eyes darted in the direction of her apartment door. She slowly slipped of the couch so as not to wake up the dog.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's uh, it's Dillon."  
  
"Dillon?" she whispered to herself.  
  
"Yeah, could I, um, could I talk to you a second?"  
  
"Um, yeah, hold on!" she called as she quickly unhooked all of the chains and bolts on the door. She opened it to find him standing on the other side holding an envelope.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey," she looked at him a little confused.   
  
"Could I come in for a minute?"  
  
She moved aside to allow him in. He slowly walked into the living room, surveying it as he moved toward the couch. She quickly hurried past him.  
  
"Atticus," she whispered, shaking her dog "Get up."  
  
The dog slowly opened his eyes and jumped down off the leather sofa, rushing up the stairs to her bedroom so he could sleep peacefully without interruptions.  
  
"Atticus?" Dillon asked with a grin "That's Atticus?"  
  
"Yeah, um, he grew up," she smiled "I guess, I guess he didn't recognize you."  
  
"I guess not..."  
  
"Um, is everything ok? I mean, I didn't expect you to just..."  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine," he finally sat down on the couch and she hesitated but finally sat beside him. There was an awkward silence in the air.  
  
"Um," he said at last "Ned, he left you some things and I wanted to bring them to you. They read the will tonight, so..."  
  
"That was fast."  
  
"Yeah, I know, so much for respect huh?"  
  
"I'm guessing it was Edward's idea."  
  
"You guess right. You should have seen it. Kristina, Brook Lynn and Skye got everything. I thought Edward was going to have a heart attack in the middle of it," he smiled as he scratched the back of his neck.   
  
She laughed softly.  
  
"Anyway, there's um, a few bonds in here and um, this necklace, he said you always wanted it..." he passed it over to her.  
  
"Yeah, yeah he showed it to me one time. It belonged to your family. I fell in love with it."  
  
"He also left you some ELQ stock..."  
  
"It means a lot to me that Ned remembered me like this," Georgie whispered in a hoarse voice as she held that papers Dillon had given her. She looked up and shared a brief gaze with him before he broke it.  
  
"I really should be going, I just wanted to bring these over for you. God knows when Grandfather would have gotten around to it," Dillon stood to go.  
  
"Oh, ok," she smiled, a little disappointed but hiding it considerably well "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," he opened the door and left quickly, never looking back.  
  
  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"I love that dress," Maxie smiled, as Georgie spun around on the dance floor of The Cellar to show it off "Did Dillon pick it out?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He's got great taste," Maxie giggled. Darting her eyes up to survey the room, she saw the last person she had expected to see. Mac.  
  
"What?" Georgie raised an eyebrow in confusion.   
  
"Don't freak out, but Mac is talking to Dillon."  
  
"What?" Georgie said a little louder, spinning around just as Dillon and Mac darted into the back storage room.  
  
"How's business?" Mac asked, after Dillon had shut the door.  
  
"It's business," Dillon shrugged, giving him a blank stare. Mac was up to something. He could just spare all the small talk.  
  
"I know that Alcazar's coming after you."  
  
"How would you know that?"  
  
"I'm the police commissioner Dillon. I have eyes and ears everywhere."  
  
Dillon rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets and rocking back on his heels. Making sure he did everything he could to make it appear that he wasn't fazed.  
  
"I've got everything under control," Dillon began, trying his best to keep a calm tone.  
  
"I doubt that," Mac crossed his arms over his chest "Alcazar wants revenge for you walking out on him."  
  
"Why can't you trust me to handle my business?" he replied dryly.   
  
"Because my daughter is living with you!" Mac shouted, the anger he had been hiding finally breaking through "She's in danger every moment, of every day because of you!"  
  
"I will always keep Georgie safe!" Dillon shot back. He was tired of being nice to this man. He had been trying to win his approval for years.  
  
"What? Like Sonny? Move her out of the state, to God knows where? She can never come home, never see her family? Oh, but at least she'll be with you, right? That's all you care about."  
  
"Georgie chose me, she chose this life," Dillon said sternly.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Mac narrowed his eyes "Did she choose this life? Or did you choose it for her?"  
  
"I'm not talking about this with you," Dillon shook his head "I don't know how you got in here, but one thing is for sure, this is a special night for Georgie and you're not going to ruin it."  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
  
  
"Are you in for the night Mr. Quartermaine?" Leo asked, as Dillon approached the room he had rented at the Port Charles hotel.  
  
"Yeah, um, no disturbances ok Leo?"  
  
"Understood sir."  
  
Dillon went inside the room and flipped on the light switch. It was a small room, nothing like the ritzy places he stayed in when he traveled. Somehow, it was a comfort to him. Just a bed, dresser and a little table that was all anyone really needed. He walked toward the dresser, taking off his watch and unhooking the cufflinks from his sleeves. Suddenly, he caught a glance of himself in the mirror. There he was, a twenty-eight year old mob lord with millions of dollars burning a hole in his banking account. He had anything he could ask for, two homes, nice cars, tailored suits and all the power one could handle, but the face staring back at him was empty and sad. His eyes had no life in them. He turned and opened the door  
  
"Leo, I'm going out," he said as he brushed by him and headed for the elevator.  
  
  
  
"Thank God," Georgie sighed, as she dropped the home pregnancy test into the bathroom wastebasket. She had bought it the day she woke up lying next to Lucas, and out of fear and preoccupation, she hadn't bothered to use it. Negative. She breathed a huge sigh of relief as she turned the light off and headed back into the living room.   
  
The room was silent; except for the laughter coming out of the television from a rerun of Friends. She crossed the room and pulled her coat out of the closet, leaning over she turned off the television and headed out the door.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
  
  
Georgie rolled over and rested her head on Dillon's chest. His breathing was slow and her head moved up and down slightly with each breath he took. She smiled, closing her eyes and listening to his heartbeat.  
  
Click  
  
She knew that sound and quickly sat up in the bed to find a man standing in front of her, a gun extended in his hand.   
  
"Shh," the man put a finger to his lips and moved around the bed toward Dillon.  
  
She quickly nudged him with her foot, underneath the sheets and he stirred slightly, rubbing his arm over his eyes. He finally opened them to look over at her, when he noticed the fear on her face and bolted up in bed beside her.  
  
"Mr. Quartermaine," the man began to speak in a low but confident tone "I have been sent here by my employer. It seems there are some problems, that need to be taken care of."  
  
"Problem? I haven't caused any problem," Dillon shook his head, his breathing growing more rapid.   
  
"Your words mean nothing to my employer, it is your actions. They have spoken for themselves. You can not be trusted. Loyalty, Mr. Quartermaine, is something Alcazar values above all else. Without loyalty, there is nothing left."  
  
"I was a kid. You're telling me after all these years that he's coming after me?"  
  
"You have so much more to lose now," he grinned, pivoting slightly he walked to the other side of the bed, Georgie found herself staring down the barrel of his gun.  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
  
  
Georgie stared down at the cool water lapping at the sides of the dock. Her legs dangled off, her toes inches above the ocean. It was so peaceful here, this late at night, she had forgotten. She hadn't been out here in years, just to stop and rest, and enjoy it. She needed this time to herself, with everything that had been going on in her life.  
  
"Georgie."  
  
She glanced over her shoulder to find Dillon standing beside her.  
  
"Can I sit?"  
  
"Sure, I mean, you own over half this dock," she turned her eyes back to the water. He sat down, a couple of feet left in the space between them. There was a long silence, filled with the lapping water and the occasional cricket chirp.   
  
"Thank you...You really helped me today."  
  
She looked over at him and smiled "You're welcome."  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Dillon turned in her direction.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?" she tried to laugh it off, swinging her legs above the water.  
  
"I want to know, are you?"  
  
She looked up and locked eyes with him. A little frown came across her lips and she shook her head.  
  
"Not really."  
  
Dillon slowly dropped his eyes to the water.  
  
"I want you to be, you know?"  
  
"I know," she smiled softly at him, "Are you happy?" she asked after a pause.  
  
"No, but I didn't expect to be," he shook his head "I knew when I left Port Charles that happiness, that wasn't an option anymore."  
  
"Yeah, me too," she answered matter of factly, picking up a little rock off the dock and tossing it into the water. In the distance, she could see a few boats gliding along.  
  
"Do you have a boat?"   
  
"Yeah," he nodded "Two actually."  
  
"What's it like? Just getting on that boat, floating off somewhere?"  
  
"Lonely."  
  
She glanced over at him. He looked lonely, and heartbroken. He felt just how she had all these years. Slowly she slid across the dock, closing the space between them. Carefully, she picked his hand up and locked her fingers with his. He looked up and a little smile spread across his lips as he lifted her hand and kissed it.  
  
"I've missed you," he whispered.  
  
She smiled back at him as a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
Author's Note: The breakup flashback will be in the next chapter. I know everyone has been waiting for it. =) Also, does anyone have any idea what year Brook Lynn was born? This fic is set 12 years in the future and I'm not sure how old she would be. 


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for all the reviews!   
  
Georgie woke up with a strong arm wrapped around her side, warm breath on the back of her neck and the smell of cologne on her pillow. She smiled softly to herself and rolled over. Dillon was sleeping so peaceful; she hated to wake him. Carefully, she tried to pull back the covers.  
  
"Not so fast," he reached up and slowly pulled her back down next to him "It's too early."  
  
"You were always such a late sleeper," she grinned, as she settled into the comfort of his arms.  
  
"And you always woke me up," he laughed into her ear.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I miss trying to pull you out of the bed in the morning."  
  
"Yeah, I miss it too," he licked the smile off his lips and held onto her a little tighter, as if it was going to be the last time.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
  
  
Dillon slowly slid his hand down the side of the bed, and in between the mattress and springs. The man was so preoccupied with Georgie he didn't even notice. Out of the little space, Dillon pulled his own gun.  
  
"You scared?" the man asked her with a little grin on his lips.  
  
"No," she lied, trying her best to keep a poker face so he wouldn't realize how terrified she really was inside.  
  
Then, before she knew what was happening Dillon raised the gun and shot the man in the chest. Georgie screamed and Dillon quickly used his hand to cover her mouth. Little drops of blood were splattered on Georgie's clothes and a few drops were on her cheeks.  
  
"It's ok," Dillon whispered, wrapping his arm around her.  
  
"You killed him," she mumbled. Dillon could feel her whole body shaking next to him.  
  
"I had to," he sighed, climbing out of bed and fumbling in the dark for the phone.  
  
"What are you going to do?"   
  
"I'm calling Leo," Dillon raked his hand through his hair.  
  
"I can't stay in here," she whispered, her eyes glued to the lifeless body lying on the floor beside her.  
  
"Leo, yeah, we've got a problem...yeah, right now."  
  
"I can't stay in here," she repeated again, sliding across the bed to Dillon's side and walking out of the room.  
  
"Where in hell is Danny?" Dillon shouted, as he walked passed her on the staircase and rushed to the front door. He opened it and frustrated, he slammed it shut again.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him," Dillon sighed "Where in the hell did he go? He's supposed to be watching this door!"  
  
Georgie slid down onto the top step and held her head in her hands. When she pulled them away, she saw the blood smeared on them.  
  
"Dillon."  
  
He glanced up at her and rushed back up the staircase.   
  
"It's all over me," she whispered, looking up at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Come on," he said softly, taking her hand and helping her to her feet. "I'll wash it off for you."  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, what are you doing tonight?" Maxie asked her sister, as she entered her office "I was thinking we could go to a movie or something."  
  
"I can't," Georgie said matter of factly, closing the chart she had been going over and handing it over to her 'I've got plans."  
  
"Plans?" Maxie's eyebrow raised "With who?"  
  
"Dillon," Georgie finally admitted after a pause, standing up and grabbing her coat off the rack.  
  
"Dillon?" Maxie repeated, surprised "Have you lost your mind?"  
  
"No," Georgie headed out the door, Maxie in quick pursuit "We just decided to have dinner that's all."  
  
"But..."  
  
"It's just dinner Maxie," Georgie lied "I haven't seen him in three years. I'd like to know if he's all right."  
  
"He's fine. You saw him on the docks and you saw him at the funeral, remember? I'm sure if he was having some major problem, he would have told you by now."  
  
"I'll take a raincheck on that movie," Georgie called over her shoulder as she went out the front door. It was just beginning to get dark outside and the moon was already out. She knew she shouldn't be getting her hopes up. Just because Dillon spent the night did not mean that he had changed his mind about them. It didn't mean anything, accept that he still loved her and she already knew that. When she reached her apartment building, she spotted his car in the parking lot and smiled to herself. He had showed up, she knew he would.  
  
She found him sitting outside her door, dressed in suit and tie. He looked ready for work, not to spend an evening with her.  
  
"Hey," she walked up to him "Why didn't you go inside?"  
  
"Because I can't stay," he whispered, avoiding her eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I really need to be getting back to the city tonight. Business, you know. Ryan says he's really swamped."  
  
"Right," she tried to hide her disappointment and nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's ok," she nodded her head forcing a smile "I understand."  
  
"I don't think you do..."  
  
"Oh, I do...believe me."  
  
"Georgie," he stated firmly, stepping closer to her "What happened last night...it can't happen again."  
  
"Right," she nodded, although the look on her face said other wise.  
  
"You..." he sighed "mean more to me than anyone else in the world."  
  
"Then why can't you just *be* with me?" she demanded, looking up to meet his gaze at last, a few tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.  
  
He let out shaky sigh and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her face toward his. She kissed him back, wanting to hang on to every moment, knowing what it felt like to go without him for so long. He pulled away from her and lightly touched her cheek with his hand.  
  
"I'm so proud of you," he whispered. Then he turned to go. If he didn't leave then, he never would.  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
He turned back, a tear sliding down his cheek and forced a smile "I love you too."  
  
* Flashback *  
  
Georgie was shaking all over as Dillon pulled her into the bathroom and carefully wet a washcloth to wash the blood off her face. Her chin trembled as he slid the cloth over her cheeks. He sighed and kissed her forehead. As he stood up to wash the cloth out in the sink, he glanced over his shoulder.  
  
"He's coming down on me really bad this time."  
  
"Yeah," she whispered, not even paying attention.  
  
"I think I should go to New York City."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I mean I should go and you should stay here."  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
"No," he shook his head "You're not. Georgie, it's too dangerous for you and I won't put you through this. You mean too much to me. Look at all Sonny's family went through because of him. No, Alcazar's crossed the line this time."  
  
"Don't let what Mac said get to you," she shook her head "Why are you listening to him?"  
  
"I'm not, I'm not listening to him. This is me talking."  
  
"You can't just leave!" she shouted "For how long?...You don't mean..."  
  
"It's always been there, in the back of my mind that this might happen. I've tried to ignore it, because you're everything to me," Georgie could see the pain in his eyes but it in no way made what he was saying easier to hear "... I'm selfish, I've been really naïve about this...but when I saw that man pointing that gun at you...and what he said, I know what I have to do."  
  
Georgie was sitting in the bathroom floor, knees pulled up to her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks.   
  
"Stop," he whispered to her, hoping she would do as he asked but knowing she wouldn't.  
  
"Well what do you want me to do?" she sniffed.  
  
"Nothing. I told you, it's the right thing. You have to believe me."  
  
"No," she shook her head, rising to her feet "I will never agree that this is right."  
  
He turned around to face her, staring into her swollen eyes glistening with tears. He reached out and wiped a tear away with his thumb.  
  
"You don't have a choice."  
  
"I don't?" she shook her head in disbelief "So you are just going to decide my future for me? You're going to tell me what to do?"  
  
"Georgie..."  
  
"If you leave...if you go to New York City..." her chin trembled as she tried to gather all of her strength to get the next words out "Don't ever come back. Ever. You understand me?"  
  
Dillon's eyes dropped to the floor and he took a deep breath.  
  
"Because if you come back," her voice broke "It will break my heart...what's left of it."  
  
"Georgie, you don't understand what it would be like for you if I stayed here..." Dillon sounded as if he was trying to convince himself, as much as he was her.  
  
"But I love you," she sobbed.  
  
"I love you too...and that's why I'm leaving."  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
  
  
Georgie watched him go, until he stepped into the elevator and was out of sight.   
  
"That's not going to work this time," she sniffed, shaking her head as she wiped away her tears "I'm not letting you go, not again." 


	9. Chapter 9

This is a kinda short chapter. I've been having writer's block. I know how I want it to end but the hard part is just getting to that point. =) Thanks so much for the reviews!  
  
  
  
The little velvet box sat in the middle of Dillon's desk. His eyes drifted to it as he tried to focus on the papers Ryan had dropped off for him. After he got back, he had decided to dive into his work in order to avoid thinking about what had happened. As he had been unpacking his things earlier, he came across the box again and brought it downstairs. Just as he reached out to open it, Leo knocked on the door.  
  
"Yeah?" he sighed, resting his face in his hands.  
  
"Faith Roscoe to see you sir."  
  
Before Dillon could tell him to send her away, she came rushing through the door with an unusual smile on her face. She walked around him and sat down in a chair directly in front of his desk.  
  
"How was the funeral?" she smirked.  
  
Dillon didn't answer, he turned his attention back to his paperwork.  
  
"Take a look at this," she held up her left hand "Nice rock huh?"  
  
On her ring finger was a large diamond surrounded by sapphire baguettes. She twirled her hand around with excitement. Dillon noted this was the first time he had ever seen her look excited, well except when she had just killed someone. That tended to give her a thrill.  
  
"So all that work paid off," Dillon glanced up, then back down to his desk "And it only took you twelve years."  
  
Faith scoffed and leaned back in her seat.  
  
"Ric wants to be with me."  
  
"Yeah, sure he does," Dillon laughed "Strange coincidence that this comes right after Elizabeth and Lucky's wedding."  
  
"Ric doesn't want her," Faith insisted "I'm the only woman in his life."  
  
"You're the only one that'll take him."  
  
"Why are you being so hostile?" Faith studied his face for a few seconds "Oh...saw the good doctor, did we?"  
  
"Leave Georgie out of this," Dillon signed the last document and shoved them in the top drawer of his desk "Did you come here for something?"  
  
"No. I was going to gloat, but I see there's no need."  
  
"Why in the hell do you keep coming here?" Dillon shook his head in disbelief "We're not friends, we're not business partners, I can't even stand the sight of you."  
  
"She must have worked you over good," Faith smirked as she got up and walked out.  
  
"Leo!" Dillon shouted.  
  
"Sir?" Leo poked his head inside the door.  
  
"Don't you ever let that woman in here again, understand?"  
  
  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Maxie sighed as she stood in front of her sister at the airport. When Georgie called her and explained she was going to New York City to see Dillon, she had been shocked. All she could think about was how his leaving three years ago had affected her. Georgie had felt like it was her fault. That was when she had started drinking. She would go out with some friends at the college after classes and have a few beers. Then it progressed to drinking almost every night at Jake's. Coleman and Georgie got to know each other on a first name basis. Every time Maxie would come to pick her up at the bar, Georgie would be crying about Dillon. Thankfully, between Emily and Maxie they had convinced her to sober up and take control of her own life.  
  
"I'm positive," Georgie nodded.  
  
"Just be careful."  
  
"I'll be fine, trust me."  
  
The sisters hugged each other tightly and Georgie headed into the terminal. She took a deep breath as she handed the stewardess her ticket. This was it. There was no turning back now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did you sign them all?" Ryan asked as Dillon passed over all of the papers he had dropped off for him.  
  
"Yeah," Dillon nodded absentmindedly.  
  
"How's your family doing?"  
  
"They're ok. Ned's kids seem to be doing as well as expected."  
  
"How about you?"  
  
Dillon glanced up at his friend and shrugged. The truth was he had blocked Ned's death from his memory. In place of it was this nagging image of Georgie, standing in the hallway of her apartment building watching him as he walked away.  
  
"You going back?" Ryan asked, as he poured himself a drink.  
  
"What?" Dillon gave him a confused look. How did he know about Georgie?  
  
"You know, to see your family, Ned's kids."  
  
"Oh, oh I don't know," he shook his head "I might bring them here to visit."  
  
Dillon picked the ring box off his desk and opened it. The light hit the stone and it glistened, attracting Ryan's attention.  
  
"Who's that for?"  
  
"Nobody," Dillon shook his head.  
  
"Looks really nice to be for nobody."  
  
Dillon quickly shut the box and tucked it into his pocket.   
  
"Pour me one will you?"  
  
Ryan handed Dillon a glass of brandy and he swallowed the whole thing in one gulp. Ryan watched him with interest. He sensed the burden Dillon was carrying with him, although he wasn't sure what it was, he knew it had to do with that infamous past he often referred to. After giving it a lot of thought, he was sure he had unraveled the mystery.  
  
"So did you see her?"  
  
"Who?"   
  
"The woman that haunts Port Charles."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Dillon shook his head as he poured another drink.  
  
"Only a woman could make a man avoid an entire town like the plague," he continued "So, did you see her?"  
  
"Don't worry about that," Dillon insisted, growing agitated with his questions "Just worry about my money."  
  
"So you *did* see her."  
  
  
  
Georgie leaned against the side of the elevator as it made it's way to the penthouse floor. A million thoughts were racing through her mind. She wasn't sure what she was going to say but she knew she was running out of time. Ruthless, that's what she needed to be. Ruthless like it was some business deal. She couldn't back down, she couldn't give in, no matter what he said to her. The elevator doors opened and she stepped out.   
  
Standing in the hallway, just outside the door was a man she recognized. She had gotten to know Leo very well in the last years she had spent with Dillon in Port Charles. He had grown a beard, she noticed, but aside from that, he looked the same. She slowly walked up to him.  
  
"Leo," she smiled.  
  
She immediately caught the surprised, more like stunned, look in his eyes and she laughed.  
  
"Bet you never expected to see me."  
  
"Georgie," the man smiled at last "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine....I need to see Dillon."  
  
"Does he know you're coming?" Leo furrowed his brow "Because, he didn't mention it to me."  
  
"No, no he doesn't."  
  
Leo looked a little wary but knocked on the door. He picked up Georgie's luggage that she had dropped onto the floor to carry it inside.  
  
"What is it now?" Dillon jerked the door open.  
  
His eyes grew wide and he took a step back. He looked over at Leo who shrugged and made his way past him inside to put down the suitcases.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah," he moved to allow her entrance into the room "Um, Ryan this is Georgie, Georgie this is my accountant Ryan."  
  
Ryan studied them for a minute and smirked.  
  
"So, *you're* the past," he extended his hand "I've heard so much about you." 


	10. Chapter 10

LIASONFAN: I'm sure you've figured it out by now but Ch. 8 is the chapter with the breakup. =)  
  
I'm still on cloud 9 with the GQ scenes we've been getting this week. *sigh* Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it.  
  
  
  
Georgie sat down on the huge leather sofa in the living room. Dillon's penthouse was nice, better than the one he had in Port Charles. She noted, however, he was in need of a serious decorator. It felt odd being here, in this house. It was strange to her that this was the first time she had been inside the building, the first time she had seen where he lived. She used to know his every move.  
  
"Here's your water," Dillon came back into the room carrying a glass and handing it to her.   
  
"Thanks," she took a sip "So, your friend seems nice. Strange but nice."  
  
"He's sleep deprived," Dillon lied "He's kinda crazy anyway."  
  
Georgie giggled and leaned back in her seat. Dillon sat down beside her.  
  
"I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here?"   
  
"I think I've got a pretty good idea," he sighed "Georgie..."  
  
"No, you got to talk the other night," she sat the glass on the coffee table and turned in her seat to face him.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Do you remember that night you left? How I told you that if you came back you would break my heart again?"  
  
A guilty look came across his features and he slowly nodded his head.  
  
"Well despite the circumstances, you came back, and more than that you needed me. We helped each other. You brought back every single memory I had stored away in my mind of the way things used to be. You *need* me Dillon and I need you. You can say you're protecting me all you want but the truth is you're taking away both of our happiness....And I won't give up on you...Not again."  
  
Dillon stood up and walked toward the fireplace, strumming his fingers along the mantle. Finally, he cast a glance in her direction.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"What?" she gaped "Did you hear anything I just said?"  
  
"Yeah, but we'll talk about it later. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yes but..."  
  
"Good, we'll go out."  
  
"You can't just run away from this," Georgie stood up as he walked toward the front door "I'm not going to go away Dillon."  
  
"I know, you're coming with me to dinner."  
  
Georgie sighed as she pulled the door behind them and headed for the elevator.  
  
  
  
"I don't understand what we're doing here," Georgie folded her arms on table, after the maître d' had seated them. The restaurant was beautiful, very elite. Georgie could tell a lot of important people took their meals there.  
  
"I told you we're having dinner," Dillon opened the menu.  
  
"I was trying to have a serious conversation and you just all of a sudden decide that you're hungry? What I was talking about was more important than..."  
  
"So, who's watching over the clinic?" Dillon asked, clearly trying to stall any discussion.  
  
"Emily found somebody," Georgie sighed, "I was saying that..."  
  
"Who's watching the dog?"  
  
"Maxie's keeping Atticus," she groaned "I was trying to say..."  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" an all too familiar voice interrupted Georgie. She turned in her seat to find Faith and Ric Lansing standing behind them.  
  
"Great," she sighed, tossing her menu onto the table.  
  
"Atticus. Even her dog has a boring name," Faith scoffed.  
  
"It's from a movie," Dillon began.  
  
"Actually it's from a book, To Kill A Mockingbird, but I guess you wouldn't know that since you've probably never read a book in your life," Georgie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ouch," Faith laughed "I'm sorry that I actually *have* a life and don't vicariously create one through fairy tales and make believe. It's sad, a woman your age still living in a dream world thinking that Dillon..."  
  
"Ric can you handle your fiancee?" Dillon looked up at the man, who up until this point had kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Come on," Ric grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the table.  
  
Georgie watched her go and shook her head. That was all she needed, to see Faith Roscoe and with Ric Lansing, he was almost as bad.  
  
"They're getting married? That's pathetic."  
  
"Pathetic is an understatement," Dillon shook his head "Now, what do you want to eat?"  
  
Georgie cast an annoyed look in his direction, which he didn't notice.   
  
  
  
"He won't talk about it at all?" Maxie asked with surprise into the telephone.  
  
"No, every time I mention it, he changes the subject. I don't understand. I mean, he doesn't tell me to go but he won't look me in the eyes....I just don't know what to do."  
  
"You're not coming home are you?" Emily spoke up. Georgie had called them both on three way calling. She needed her two best friends' advice. Dillon had told her she could spend the night in the guest room and went immediately upstairs.   
  
"No, I can't do that. I don't know, you guys. Maybe I'm just as pathetic as Faith said. I mean, I'm not a teenager anymore...I'm almost thirty for goodness sake...and here I am chasing after Dillon..."  
  
"No," Emily assured her "Dillon loves you and if you just stick to your guns, he'll come around. He won't be able to resist you. You two are made for each other. He knows that."  
  
"I wish you both were here," Georgie sighed "I could use the support."  
  
"Call us, day or night," Maxie insisted.  
  
"Thanks," Georgie smiled "Good night."  
  
"Night," the two girls called back as she hung up the phone.  
  
Georgie pulled back the covers of the bed and lay her head on the pillow. In the dark, she tried to decide what she should do next.  
  
"Georgie?" she heard a voice from outside the door, then it opened letting in a little ray of light from the hallway.   
  
"Dillon?" she raised up in bed and turned on the lamp "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm ready to talk to you." 


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks again for all the reviews. This is my first fan fiction story and it means a lot to me to read your feedback. =)  
  
  
  
A rumble of thunder shook the silence in the bedroom, as Dillon walked inside and shut the door behind him.  
  
"The night that I left," he stared down at his hands as he sat on the end of the bed "It was raining, remember?"  
  
Georgie nodded, tucking her knees to her chest as she leaned against the headboard.  
  
"I remember thinking 'this is too perfect' you know? It's the kinda thing that only happens in the movies. Leaving somebody you love, the rain just setting the mood ....I remember I looked up and I could see you standing at the window....and for a second, just for a second, I almost turned around and jumped back on that elevator. I almost said 'to hell with it' right then....But I just kept telling myself that I couldn't wake up one morning ...only to find out that I was alone. Find out that somebody had hurt you for the things I did. I couldn't do it, I couldn't come back, so I turned around and got in that car...and I told myself to let go."  
  
"But it didn't work," Georgie whispered.  
  
"No," he shook his head "When I came back, and I saw you. I realized nothing changed. It felt so good to be with you, to talk to you, to hear your voice...listen to you laugh....but again, what did I do? I told myself that I would only cause trouble for you and I left...again."  
  
"You don't have to run from me Dillon. I choose my own life and if I want it to be with you.... If I want to take the risk that one day my life may be over, that's my choice. I would rather be with you and take that chance, than live fifty healthy years without you."  
  
"You know when you came through that door today, I just wanted to forget everything...I didn't want to talk about it because I knew that if I did...I'd never let you leave...and that would not be fair to you."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere...I don't care if I have to sleep in this guest room for the rest of my life and quit my job...I don't want to leave," Georgie shook her head "I want to stay here with you."  
  
"Are you sure?" he moved closer to her "Are you sure that this is what you want?"  
  
"It's the only thing I ever wanted...*You* are the only thing I've ever wanted."  
  
"If anything ever happened..."  
  
"It won't," she shook her head "I know you'll protect me...and I'll protect you."  
  
"I love you so much," he whispered, taking her face in his hands and kissing her, knowing it wasn't going to be the last time. It was just the beginning.  
  
  
  
The sun came up, but they missed it. Lying in the bed, with their arms wrapped around each other they were oblivious to the entire world. Finally, Dillon woke up and playfully shook Georgie awake.  
  
"You know," she giggled "We probably should get out of bed. It's almost two."  
  
"Just one more minute," Dillon whispered wrapping his arm around her "I'm never gonna let you go."  
  
"I hope not," she looked up into his eyes with a smile "Come on, let's have breakfast."  
  
Dillon sighed, following her out of the bed and into the living room.  
  
"Um one problem," he laughed "We don't cook."  
  
"Well, we'll go out. Let me just go get dressed."  
  
Dillon watched her go back to the bedroom and dropped onto the couch. He couldn't believe everything that had happened. He finally had Georgie back in his life, he knew it was a risk but Georgie was right. It was worth it. He would take every precaution and make every arrangement to keep her safe from his enemies. If only he hadn't wasted the last three years of his life.  
  
"Sir," Leo opened the door "Georgie has some visitors."  
  
"What?" Dillon gave him a puzzled look as he stood up and walked toward the door. Who in the world would have come here to see her here?  
  
"Hey Dillon," Maxie came through the door, followed closely by Emily.  
  
"What, are you, doing here?" he asked slowly for effect.   
  
"We came to see my sister. Is she still in the guest room?" Maxie folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Yeah, she's getting changed."  
  
"Well, could you point us in the right direction?" Emily glanced around.  
  
"Well," Dillon began but before he could finish, Georgie came back.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready!" she caught sight of the visitors and smiled "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We came to see how you were doing," Emily gave Dillon a disappointed glare. She and Maxie had spent the whole night worrying about Georgie. In an attempt to give her the support she needed, they had convinced Nikolas to take them to the city to see her.  
  
"I'm fine," Georgie grinned, eager to tell them everything "Dillon and I are back together."  
  
"What?" Maxie and Emily said at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, we were just about to go get something to eat, you guys want to come?"  
  
"Sure," Emily smiled "Nikolas is back at our hotel."  
  
"You guys got a hotel? You should have known you could stay here," Georgie responded as the girls walked out the door.  
  
"Wait a minute," Dillon wrapped his arms around her "Isn't this one of those things we should agree on together?"  
  
"No," she smiled as she shook her head and kissed him before heading out behind them.   
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night, they lay on the couch, cuddled underneath a blanket. A warm fire was crackling in the fireplace and it provided the only light in the room. After a long day of questions from the girls, and having idle conversation with Nikolas, the two of them had finally made it back to the penthouse.  
  
"They were just worried, you know," Georgie whispered "Actually, there's something I should tell you about."  
  
"What?"  
  
Georgie sat up so she could look him in the eye. She knew she had to tell him about all the problems that she had after he had left. He deserved to know and she never knew when it might come up.  
  
"I started drinking, after you left town the first time. I mean at first, it was just for fun you know? A chance to unwind after a day of those boring biology classes but I realized, the more I drank, the better I felt. I never thought about you, about how much pain I was in. It just disappeared and I liked it."  
  
Dillon studied her face. This came as a shock to him. He never pictured Georgie as the type to drink, especially not to escape.  
  
"Anyway, I started going to Jake's a lot. I'd drink anything. Vodka, tequilla, you name it. Until one night, Maxie picked me up from the bar, and I was crying, talking about you....and she took me to Nikolas and Emily's house. They spent that entire night telling me I needed to stop, I needed to get help for myself."  
  
Dillon brushed a few strands of hair out of her face softly and smiled supportively at her.  
  
"They saved me," she nodded her head "They convinced me to save myself from drowning...and that's what I was doing, I was drowning."  
  
"I'm sorry you had to go through that," he whispered, pulling her down next to him.  
  
"It's not your fault," she shook her head, "I did it to myself."  
  
"Yeah but I should have been there. It wouldn't have happened..."  
  
"Don't say that. You did what you thought was right."  
  
"Biggest mistake of my life," he shook his head.  
  
"I don't know about that. Maybe we needed it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It was a test, to see how strong our love really is."  
  
Dillon marveled at her. The way she was handling this whole situation, the way she had been so quick to forgive him for his choices. The way she loved him.  
  
"So how did we do?"  
  
"Perfect." 


	12. Chapter 12

"So you're married?" Georgie grinned at Leo as she sat down beside him in the hallway. Dillon had to go take care of some business with Ryan and left her alone. Boredom was not something she coped with well, so she had ventured out to talk to him. Immediately, she noticed the little gold band around his finger. She hardly pictured him as the marrying type.  
  
"Yeah, almost two years now," he nodded, lightly running his finger along the ring "She's a great girl. I met her here in the city."  
  
"Does she know what you do?"  
  
"Yeah," he laughed "She doesn't like it too much."  
  
"It's dangerous," she nodded "She just loves you that's all."  
  
He smiled "So how about you. A doctor huh? Finally. If I heard you complain about that school one more time..."  
  
"I did not!" she shrieked, slapping him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
He laughed as he shielded himself from another attack. She may look like a helpless woman but she packed a punch.  
  
"No, it was tough but it was worth it," she leaned against the wall "I mostly work with cancer patients but I really love working with the children. Their spirits just amaze me sometimes."  
  
"My wife, she's having a baby."  
  
"Really? You as a father? That'll be interesting," she kidded.  
  
"I'm scared to death. What if I break it?"  
  
"I doubt you'll do that," she giggled.  
  
They sat there for a minute, both of them staring at the elevator doors.  
  
"It's good to have you back," he smiled at her.  
  
"It's good to be back."  
  
  
  
Dillon hurried out of the jewelers carrying the little velvet box. He had dropped it off earlier in the morning for the ring to be polished.   
  
"You're really going to do it," Ryan laughed as they ducked into the limo "You, Dillon Quartermaine, you're going to get married."  
  
"I told you Ryan, you don't know what it's like. One day, love's gonna smack you right in the face and you're not gonna know what hit you."  
  
"You do realize what this means. Extra heat on you."  
  
"I know," Dillon nodded "But I've got enough men to ensure my peace of mind."  
  
"So when are ya going to do it?"  
  
"Tonight, she's going home. She's got some things to take care of at work and I told her I wanted to take her out for dinner before she left."  
  
He had it all planned out. What he was going to say. Where they were going to sit. He had been planning it in his head since he was a kid. It was going to be just like a movie. Something that Cary Grant would envy. It was funny. He had hardly thought about movies since he'd left Port Charles, since he had left her. There hadn't been much time for it but also, he hadn't wanted to see them. They didn't matter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Georgie stood up as she saw the elevator doors open, expecting Dillon. Instead, Emily and Maxie stepped into the hallway. They were both holding shopping bags and laughing.  
  
"Do you have any money left?" Georgie smiled as she met them.  
  
"Just a little," Maxie giggled "It's our last day in the city, we had to have something to commemorate this trip."  
  
"To commemorate you being with the man you love," Emily smiled, putting her arm around Georgie.  
  
"You know, Dillon was going to take me out to dinner tonight. I bet he wouldn't mind if you guys came, and Nikolas. It would be nice, all of us together before we leave."  
  
"Sounds good, if you don't think he'd mind."  
  
"I wouldn't think so," Georgie shook her head "Just come back here about seven."  
  
"Ok," Maxie smiled, pulling her sister into a hug "I'm so happy for you Georgie. I feel like I have my sister back."  
  
"You do."  
  
The girls turned and got back on the elevator, passing by Dillon on his way onto the floor.  
  
"Hey," he kissed her on the cheek "What were they doing here?"  
  
"Oh, they came to show off all the stuff they bought," she laughed "I invited them to come to dinner with us tonight."  
  
"What?" Dillon's eyes widened.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't think you'd mind. I thought it would be nice, you know?"  
  
"Um," Dillon tried to process everything. He couldn't tell her no because then she would sense that he was planning something. The last thing he wanted to do was give away the surprise.  
  
"If it's not ok, I can call them," Georgie walked back into the house and Dillon followed, shutting the door.  
  
"No, no it's fine," he insisted, forcing a smile "Great. You're right, it *would* be nice."  
  
"Ok," she smiled, "I'm just gonna go take a shower."  
  
Once she was gone, he dropped onto the sofa and sighed. He was not going to ask her at dinner in front of everybody, and he wasn't going to wait until she got back from Port Charles, that was too long. He had to do it tonight. He would have to ask her before everyone else came back. He knew he should have told Maxie or Emily, but he thought against it, afraid they would blab the truth.  
  
"It's ok," he told himself, standing up, surveying the room. This definitely wasn't the type of surrounding he was hoping for but he would have to improvise. If only the families could see him now, nervous and shaking. They would laugh in his face. Nobody took orders from a bumbling mess, like how he was at that very moment. He couldn't remember the last time he had been like this, but he was sure it was with Georgie. She was the only one who could make a crime lord blush. 


	13. Chapter 13

I wrote two versions of the proposal chapter and I decided on this one. Mainly because I think it's more fitting for the type of luck that Dillon has. lol He still gets his beautiful proposal but there's a little humor to it too. =)  
  
  
  
Dillon reached into his pocket to check to see if the ring was still there. His fingers slid along the velvet as he watched Georgie look at her reflection in the mirror as they stood in the living room. He had managed to light a few candles and dimmed the lighting, but not enough so she would notice a drastic change and get suspicious.  
  
"So, do you like it?" she held her arms out showing off her new dress she had bought on a trip with Maxie. It was blue one shoulder with a diagonal skirt. Maxie had insisted the dress was made for her and Dillon had to agree.  
  
"You look beautiful," he smiled softly at her, his stomach tightening. Everything about her, about this moment, was perfect.  
  
He took a step toward her and reached for her hand; taking a deep breath, he tried to remember what he had planned in his head. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this nervous. Guys like him were not allowed to get nervous, it was bad for business.  
  
"Are you ok?" she raised an eyebrow "You don't look so good."  
  
"I'm fine," he nodded "I just um, I need to talk to you for a second."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Come sit down," he pulled her to the couch. She gave him a puzzled expression.   
  
"All right, um..." he cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Georgie!" they heard Maxie calling from the hallway.   
  
Georgie jumped up with Dillon close behind her and opened the door, to find her sister standing there in a short, tight fitting black dress. Typical Maxie, but it looked great on her just the same. She was determined to turn a few more heads before she left town.  
  
"You guys ready?"  
  
"In a minute, Dillon has something he needs to tell me," Georgie assured her sister. Maxie shrugged and sat down on the couch. Dillon was flustered, he never expected to be sharing this moment with her in the room. That was why he had speeded everything up to avoid it.  
  
"Um, Maxie," he began to protest.  
  
"Georgie!" Emily called as she came through the front door "Look at the earrings Nikolas just gave me to wear tonight!"  
  
"They're beautiful," Georgie reached out and touched one of the tear drop shaped diamonds. Maxie jumped up and examined them for herself. The girls were going crazy over them and Dillon found himself wondering if he promised he'd buy both of them a pair if they would be quiet.  
  
"Um, ladies," Dillon tried to interrupt "I need to speak to Georgie, just a second."  
  
"Oh, ok," Emily followed Maxie back to the couch.  
  
"No," Dillon shook his head "I need to..."  
  
"Sorry," Nikolas burst through the door "There wasn't anybody to park the car."  
  
"Ok!" Dillon shouted, silencing the whole room "Everybody just sit down and be quiet, for two minutes all right?"  
  
Everybody, including Georgie, gave him a strange look but they did as they were told. You didn't argue with somebody like Dillon.  
  
"Not you," Dillon took Georgie's arm.  
  
"What are you up to?" she smirked.  
  
"Ok," he sighed. Where was he? Oh right, he hadn't even started yet. He cast an angry glance at the group on the couch then took her hand, pulling her down the hall and into the guest bedroom.  
  
"Dillon," Georgie laughed "We just *left* them in there. What's going on?"  
  
"All right, just listen to me ok?"  
  
Georgie nodded her head slowly, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
"From the first day that I met you, I knew that you were the most incredible person I had ever met. The fact that you loved me, despite everything that happened between us, it's amazing."  
  
"Where are you going with this?" she asked with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Just...I'm getting there," he nodded "Ever since I was sixteen years old I've known that there is nobody else in this world that will ever matter to me as much as you."  
  
He reached into his pocket pulling out the box and opened it. Georgie finally saw the ring that he had bought for her three years prior and gasped.  
  
"I bought this, the day before your twenty-fourth birthday," he began, nervously pulling it out of the box "Ned helped me," he smiled fondly at the mention of his brother.  
  
"I can't believe this," Georgie shook her head.  
  
"I kept it, all this time, because I knew that nobody else could ever wear it."  
  
She let out a little sob, as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. On the other side of the bedroom door, a small crowd had gathered. Emily and Maxie were both smiling, holding onto one another in anticipation. Nikolas listened in admiration; Finally things were as they were meant to be.  
  
Dillon dropped down onto one knee and took her hand again. He stared up into her eyes, the most beautiful eyes he was sure he had ever seen and smiled at her.  
  
"I know now that it's ok to take risks, as long as we do it together. I promise you, I will *never* leave you again. You make me happy Georgie. I'm not living when I'm not with you. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too," she whispered.  
  
"Will you marry me? Will you stay with me forever?"  
  
Georgie fought back her sobs long enough to take in a deep breath so she could answer.  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
Emily and Maxie squealed with excitement as Dillon slipped the ring onto her finger. The couple laughed when they realized their friends had sneaked and heard everything. At that moment, it didn't matter. Dillon didn't mind if the whole world heard him. He stood up, and taking her face in his hands, he kissed her.  
  
"This wasn't like I planned," Dillon whispered when they pulled apart "Aside from the audience," he motioned toward the door "this was nothing like a movie."  
  
"No," Georgie shook her head, staring up adoringly at him "It's so much better...Ingrid and Bogey eat your heart out."  
  
Dillon smiled. Georgie hadn't seen him smile like that in years. In his warm eyes, she saw the boy she had fallen in love with. He was the boy that taught her how to kiss, the boy that stole a motorcycle to impress her. The same boy that told her he loved her for the first time by yelling it in the middle of a barn. In the same instant, she saw the man that he had become. The man that had sacrificed his happiness to protect her, who had kept the ring that now was on her finger all these years because it symbolized their future. He was the man that was going to be her husband. 


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all of the positive reviews. I was really nervous about writing the proposal and I'm glad that everyone liked it. This chapter is basically a little filler chapter, setting up a few things that will play out along with all of the GQ stuff.  
  
Benbrattlover: I'm glad you're liking the Nem, there is actually a lot of Nem in this chapter. =)  
  
  
  
"Let me see it again," Maxie reached out and grabbed her sister's hand across the table.  
  
"Maxie," Georgie groaned, pretending to be tired of all the attention her engagement ring was getting. The truth was she loved to stare at it more than anyone else did.  
  
"I can't believe he kept it all this time," Emily marveled, taking a sip of her milkshake "It must have been awful just to look at it, thinking that you would never wear it."  
  
"But I am," Georgie grinned.  
  
The three girls laughed together at their table outside Kelly's. It had been two weeks since Dillon had proposed and since then, Georgie had been back in Port Charles working at the clinic. Dillon had assured her that she could keep her job. He planned on relocating back to PC and taking trips to the city only when they were necessary for business.  
  
"So when is Dillon coming?" Emily asked.  
  
"Couple of days, he just has to take care of some things."  
  
The door to the restaurant opened and Elizabeth came out carrying her tray. She slowly sat each plate down, including one for herself and tossed the tray onto another table.  
  
"Lunch break."  
  
The girls talked amongst themselves for a few minutes and Georgie contemplated whether to tell Elizabeth the news she had learned in the city. Finally, when there was break in the conversation, she spoke up.  
  
"Elizabeth, I need to tell you something. You might not care, I mean I would think that you wouldn't, I just thought you..."  
  
"Em told me," Elizabeth nodded "And you're right, I don't care. Ric and Faith deserve each other. Lucky and I are so happy together and that's all that matters to me."  
  
"Good."  
  
"And you," Elizabeth grinned "Marrying Dillon, after all this time. Have you thought about the wedding yet?"  
  
"A little," she nodded "I have some ideas, but we haven't even set a date yet."  
  
"It's going to be amazing."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because it's you and Dillon."  
  
  
  
  
  
Emily carefully pulled a couple of her favorite dresses out of her closet and lay them across the king size bed. Nikolas and she, along with Elizabeth and Lucky, were leaving for a cruise the following morning and she wanted to make sure she had everything packed. The idea of spending the last days of summer around a tropical island sounded like heaven to her.  
  
"You know, we're only going to be gone a week," Nikolas smiled as he walked through the bedroom door.  
  
"I know, but you have to be prepared."  
  
He walked across the room and began to help her fold the clothes on the bed into her suitcase. She watched him with a smile.   
  
"Have you thought anymore about what I said," she mentioned, trying her best to be casual "You know, about the baby?"  
  
He sighed with a little smirk on his lips and turned toward her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And, I think that we should have a baby."  
  
"Really?" she squealed, practically jumping up and down with anticipation. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.  
  
"You know," she smiled up at him "This week would be the perfect setting..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Georgie and Maxie sat on the floor of Maxie's apartment, carefully flipping through the bridal books Maxie insisted on buying at the store.  
  
"I like this one," Maxie held up a picture of a too short, too low cut dress.   
  
Georgie wrinkled her nose and quickly shook her head. She could definitely see her sister walking down the aisle in it but not her.  
  
"I want something really simple."  
  
"That's what they all say," she laughed "But you know they all are thinking that they want the biggest, fanciest, flashiest dress they can find."  
  
Georgie opened another magazine that was all about catering and wedding cakes. She felt overwhelmed by all the choices she was going to have to make over the following months.   
  
Knock  
  
Maxie pulled herself off the carpet and rushed over to answer the door. When it was open, she let out a gasp that made Georgie look up.  
  
"Maxie? Who is it?" she walked up behind her sister.  
  
Then she understood the shock that was in Maxie's voice.  
  
Kyle Radcliffe. 


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews! =)  
  
  
  
Georgie stood in the hallway, carefully reading the test results of one of her patients. Her mind was in a million places at once and she was finding it very hard to concentrate.   
  
"Guess who?"  
  
She turned around to find Dillon standing behind her.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here? You're a day early."  
  
"Yeah, I finished up sooner than I thought."  
  
He noted the distracted look in her eyes and lifted her chin up with his finger.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Maxie," she sighed "Kyle came by her apartment last night."  
  
Dillon was taken back.   
  
Kyle had been in a downward spiral of drugs ever since they had graduated high school. Maxie, who was blind to it at the time, had agreed to move in with him and ended up being the object of his fits of rage he often got after a high. He never touched her, or so she said, but the verbal abuse was bad enough. Maxie finally told his parents how serious his problem was and they insisted on getting him treatment. Before he left town for the rehab, he had told her she was worthless and stupid, and that she had made a huge mistake. Of course, he had said it while he was high on heroin and hung over after a night of drinking. That had been almost a year ago and now here he was, back in Port Charles and clearly searching for redemption.   
  
"She was really upset. She slammed the door in his face and told him to never come back but I don't know how well he'll listen to her."  
  
"How is she now?"  
  
"She didn't come to work today," Georgie shook her head "I'm really worried about her, Dillon."  
  
"Can I do something to help?"  
  
"I was thinking that, maybe you could, protect her. Maybe have somebody watch her just to make sure she doesn't have to be alone with him. I don't want her to know..."  
  
"I can do that," Dillon nodded.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"I've got a surprise for you," he grinned devilishly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You gotta come with me to find out."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, are you're eyes still closed?"  
  
"Yes," Georgie laughed "Where are we?"  
  
"Just keep 'em closed," he whispered, picking her up off the ground. It took her by surprise.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just a second."  
  
He carried her a few feet, then sat her back down again.  
  
"Ok, open your eyes."  
  
When she did, she let out a little gasp. She was standing in the middle of a beautiful apartment. Everything was richly decorated. Candles were lit all over the living room and a dozen roses sat in a crystal vase on the coffee table in front of the couch.  
  
"It's beautiful," she whispered, walking further into the room.  
  
"I know I probably should have asked you before I bought it but I wanted to surprise you."  
  
"No," she shook her head, turning to him "I love it."  
  
"It's ours," he smiled "Yours and mine."  
  
"This is going to be our home," she walked toward him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can you believe this?" she grinned.  
  
"No," he shook his head with a laugh.  
  
"We're getting married," she giggled.  
  
"We're getting married," he echoed her as he pulled her toward him and kissed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Maxie walked through her living room and picked one of the wedding magazines off the floor. Just looking at the images, made her cry. She had once had the same dreams. She had wanted the biggest, fanciest, flashiest dress she could find. She had wanted to marry Kyle. Ever since the night he left, she hadn't even thought of him. He had hurt her so much, and for so long, she never gave him a second thought. She had never expected him to come back, to want to see her, to talk to her. Last night, she had slammed the door on him but that was mostly because Georgie was there. Georgie would have called her an idiot if she had allowed him to come inside and explain.   
  
Knock  
  
She dropped the magazine onto the couch and walked toward the door. It was probably Georgie, coming by to check up on her. When she opened it, it was Kyle.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she whispered.  
  
"Please, please let me just talk to you, for five minutes."  
  
She knew she shouldn't, she should just tell him to leave but instead she moved aside and opened the door a little wider.  
  
"Come in."  
  
  
  
Dillon and Leo walked into the warehouse to find the rest of the families' leaders sitting around the table. This was the last place he wanted to be. He had been at the apartment with Georgie when he received a phone call from Tagliati. He usually didn't follow orders, Sonny had taught him to never act like he was underneath anybody, but he had agreed.  
  
"Who called this meeting?" he stood in the doorway, his hands shoved into his jacket pockets "What's so important?"  
  
"I did," Faith stepped out of the corner, with Ric close behind her "I want my cut, I want my respect. I want back in to the families."  
  
"Forget it," Tagliati shrugged his shoulders "We have no use for you."  
  
"My late husband did not get the respect that he deserved," she shot a glare in Dillon's direction "But make no mistake, I will get my respect. My husband, the brilliant lawyer that he is," she rubbed her hand down the side of Ric's face "He can take you all down for the corrupt, *fools* that you are."  
  
"My patience is wearing thin with you. If you make trouble for me, I'll take you out. You and your husband, make no mistake about it," Tagliati replied in a cool tone as he stood and left the warehouse, his men close behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry," Georgie sighed as she and Dillon walked into Kelly's. She had been apologizing all morning for burning his breakfast.   
  
"It's fine," he smiled "I'm not marrying you for your culinary skills, that's what hiring a cook is for."  
  
The two took a seat near the front of the restaurant at the bar. Bobbie Spencer was staring intently at the portable television sitting on the counter. She glanced up and shook her head apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok," Georgie smiled "What were you watching?"  
  
"Have you seen the news?"  
  
The two shook their heads, their eyes curious as to what was so intriguing.  
  
"They found Ric and Faith murdered this morning," Bobbie shook her head "They were shot."  
  
Dillon tensed up. Tagliati. He had finally had enough, just like he said.  
  
"I mean, don't get me wrong," Bobbie shook her head as she wiped down the bar, "I wasn't fond of either one of them but it's still so shocking."  
  
"Yeah," Georgie glanced over at Dillon "It is." 


	16. Chapter 16

Longer chapter this time. =)  
  
  
  
Georgie sat nervously in a desk chair outside the PCPD interrogation room. Dillon had been in there for over thirty minutes being grilled by Scott Baldwin. It was almost as if Scott was glad Dillon took over after Sonny left, his job wouldn't be as much fun if he didn't have a local mob boss to push around. When the news broke about the murders and an unidentified informant told the cops about the meeting a couple nights before, Scott jumped on Dillon as the prime suspect, merely because he could.  
  
Georgie didn't believe he did it. Dillon didn't like to get his hands dirty unless it was something that was unavoidable and Faith didn't seem like she was that big of a threat. Georgie did, however, sense he knew who had killed the newlyweds and she hoped he would tell to clear his own name.  
  
Finally, the door opened and Dillon came out with Scott close behind. Scott looked agitated, clearly he hadn't got what he wanted from the questioning.  
  
"Anything else I can do for you Baldwin?" Dillon sauntered through the station "Wash your car, make you dinner."  
  
"Sonny sure rubbed off on you didn't he? And we all know what happened to him," he smirked with contentment.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"For now," Scott fumbled with the buttons on his blazer "I'll let you know about that car."  
  
Dillon ignored him, moving toward Georgie and taking her by the arm.  
  
"What happened?" she asked as soon as Scott was out of sight.  
  
"Nothing, they've got nothing on me because I had nothing to do with it."  
  
"Well do you know who did?"  
  
Dillon leaned a little closer to her and lowered his voice.  
  
"It was Tagliati, he threatened them the other night."  
  
"Well did you tell Scott that?"  
  
"No," he shook his head as they walked out the door "That's his business, it's none of my concern."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Just let me handle it ok?"  
  
  
  
* Two Months Later *  
  
  
  
It was the week after Thanksgiving and the town of Port Charles was already getting into the Christmas spirit. Everything was decorated, trees were on sale in the lots all over the city and shopping was in full swing.  
  
Georgie had just finished having lunch with Elizabeth and was leaving Kelly's when she ran into Lucas. With her busy schedule, she had hardly spoken to him since the night they spent together and she had decided to try her best to keep it that way.  
  
"Hey Georgie."  
  
"Hey," she smiled, trying her best to be happy about it "How was your Thanksgiving?"  
  
"Fine," he nodded "So I heard about you and Dillon."  
  
"Yeah, we're getting married on Valentine's Day. I know that sounds kind of cliché and everything but Dillon was pretty determined," she laughed.  
  
"You do realize you're marrying a killer?" Lucas replied with a stone face.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Georgie everybody in town knows that Dillon killed Faith and Ric. It's just nobody is brave enough to talk about it. If Baldwin had been able to find any evidence, he..."  
  
Georgie was shaking her head with disgust. How dare he?  
  
"Baldwin could look for the rest of his life and he still wouldn't find anything because Dillon had nothing to do with it."  
  
"You're still defending him," Lucas laughed with annoyance "After everything he did to you..."  
  
"You've never understood him, you don't know him at all."  
  
"You and your sister, you'll never learn will you?"  
  
"What does Maxie have to do with this?"  
  
"Oh come on, like you don't know. I saw her the other night at the PC Grille, hanging all over Kyle Radcliffe."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I hope you get out Georgie," Lucas shook his head "For your sake."  
  
He left her standing there, surrounded by white Christmas lights in the trees, in total shock.   
  
  
  
Dillon stopped by Jake's on his way home later that night. Coleman had told him he had some good scotch that had "fallen off a truck". He and Coleman had a mutual respect for one another.   
  
Lucas was sitting at the bar, downing another shot when Dillon walked up. He cast a smug look up at him and shook his head.  
  
"What are you doing here Quartermaine?" he picked up another shot glass.  
  
"How many of those have you had?" Dillon asked, as he looked around for Coleman.  
  
"Not enough...Hey great job on Georgie though, congratulations."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh you know, convincing her that you're not the lying, murderer that this whole town knows you are."  
  
"You better quit while you're ahead," Dillon turned to him.  
  
"What? Does the truth hurt Dillon?"  
  
"Drop it."  
  
"Georgie has always been so innocent, so understanding, she's too good for you."  
  
Dillon turned to go, wanting to get out of there before he did something he would regret later.  
  
"Hey, did you know that she could have been with me...I could have had her," Lucas laughed, clearly too drunk to know what he was saying, "Come here, I wanna tell you something."  
  
Dillon walked back over and rolled his eyes. He was getting sick of pacifying him.  
  
Lucas stood up and leaned toward him with a smile on his face.  
  
"I slept with Georgie."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Yeah, not too long ago either," he grinned with satisfaction "Let me tell you, she..."  
  
"Shut up!" Dillon grabbed Lucas by the collar and pushed him against the wall, slightly lifting him off the ground.  
  
"Hurts doesn't it?" Lucas laughed "Come on, Dillon. Kill me, you know you want to. Prove everybody right."  
  
Dillon let go of his grip and stood back staring at the one man he truly hated. He had never liked Lucas, ever since they were kids. He drew back and punched him in the eye, knocking him to the ground and left before his anger got the better of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
With Leo's help Georgie had been able to bring the Christmas tree she had picked out home to the apartment. She carefully opened the box of new ornaments and pulled one out. She turned it over in her hand, staring down at her reflection in the glass. Just as she was about to hang it on the tree, Dillon burst through the front door slamming it behind him. The quick action made her jump and her eyes grew wide when she saw the anger on his face.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"What's the matter," Dillon laughed, putting his hands on his hips "I talked to Lucas tonight."  
  
She carefully hung the ornament on one of the higher branches and dug back in the box for another.  
  
"Did he upset you?"  
  
"Oh he didn't," he shook his head moving closer to her "It's what he told me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you sleep with him?"  
  
With those five words, she dropped the red glass ball onto the floor. It shattered, the pieces flew in all different directions across the room. She met his gaze at last with wide eyes and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.  
  
"You *slept* with Lucas."  
  
"But," she stammered "Dillon that was before we got back together...and we were drunk, I was upset and..."  
  
"Of all the people in Port Charles, you had to pick him? You had to pick the one man..."  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, sobs now building up inside of her body. She had never seen him this angry and hurt with her, ever.  
  
"You're sorry," he shook his head.  
  
"Dillon it was before we got back together!"  
  
"You came after me and you told me how much you loved me..."  
  
"I do!"  
  
"But you had just slept with Lucas?"  
  
"Dillon, you have to let me explain!"  
  
"I can't talk about this right now," he shook his head and moved back to the door "I'm going out."  
  
"Dillon!"  
  
The only reply she got back was the slamming of the door 


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks so much for all the reviews everyone. =)  
  
  
  
"I need to talk to you," Dillon groaned when Maxie opened the door to her apartment.  
  
"Now is not a good time Dillon."  
  
Dillon walked into the living room and immediately saw Kyle lying on the couch asleep. He glanced back at Maxie and shook his head.  
  
"Are you *crazy*?"  
  
"Ok, you can get out now," Maxie sighed, standing with her hand on her hip.  
  
"No, I can't do that. I need to ask you something."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Did *you* know that Georgie slept with Lucas?"  
  
Maxie's eyes widened. Georgie had told her that in strictest confidence, even Emily didn't know. She could immediately see the hurt in Dillon's eyes as he stared at her, searching for an answer on her face.  
  
"Yes," she nodded "But Dillon it's not what you think."  
  
"Why does everybody think I shouldn't be mad about this? The love of my life sleeps with somebody else and I'm not supposed to care?"  
  
"You *left* her Dillon. She never even thought about anyone else," Maxie shook her head, angry with his attitude "For three years. Then, that day you came back, for your meeting at the pier..."  
  
Dillon nodded.  
  
"She got really upset. She started drinking and Lucas was with her...She never meant for it to happen, she doesn't even remember it. When she realized what she had done, she was upset. She was mad at herself. She felt guilty and she never wanted to talk about it, ever again. She never gave a damn about Lucas, can't you see that?"  
  
She studied his face. Now, he was the one who looked guilty.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Maxie grew angry.  
  
"Something I shouldn't have," he shook his head, letting out a deep sigh "What did I do?"  
  
"You guys got a second chance, don't screw it up," Maxie insisted, as she opened the door and he walked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
He found her curled up in the corner of the living room with a blanket wrapped around her. All of the lights were out, only the glow on the Christmas tree and the fireplace lit up the night. He could see the light reflecting on her cheeks with the dried tear streaks down each side of her face.  
  
"Georgie?" he whispered moving closer to her.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No, no sweetheart," he sat down on the floor beside her, brushing her hair out of her face "I'm sorry. I should have never said those things to you."  
  
"No, you're right. I was wrong to do what I did...But Dillon you have to believe me...I love you. I don't love Lucas, I could never love someone like him."  
  
"I know," he pulled her closer to him, resting her head on his chest "I'm so sorry...If I ever say anything like that to you again, feel free to slap me."  
  
She smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"I just might do that."  
  
"Good, good because I deserve it," he replied hoarsely, with his most serious expression "I never want to hurt you...I want you to know how much I admire you, and respect you. I trust you and I lost all of that for a second, and I never want to do it again."  
  
"I know," she whispered, settling back more comfortably against him "I should have told you about it."  
  
"No," he shook his head "It happened while we were apart from each other. You don't have to explain yourself to me."  
  
"Still," she sighed "No more secrets, ever, ok?"  
  
He nodded and kissed her forehead.  
  
  
  
* Four Weeks Later *  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is so exciting," Georgie grinned as she and Maxie finished setting the table. The two had planned a Christmas Eve dinner with Emily and Nikolas. Dillon hadn't been to happy about the idea, mainly because they had made the living room look like a true winter wonderland and he thought it was all a bit much. Plus, he had never really been a party person.  
  
"Yeah I know, your first Christmas in your new place," Maxie smiled at her sister, as she lay out the napkins.  
  
"Isn't it unbelievable?" Georgie thought aloud as she gave the table another glance over to make sure everything was right "A year ago, I could never have imagined this."  
  
"Yeah I know, it's the same way with Kyle and me."  
  
Just the mention of his name, sent a wave of worry through Georgie's body. She knew Maxie thought he was better, he had totally changed and was the man of her dreams, but Georgie couldn't help but wonder if he would revert back to his old ways.  
  
"Listen Maxie, about Kyle..."  
  
"I know what you're going to say," she shook her head "But he's so much better. He's committed, he goes to meetings, he loves me, I love him, and we want to be happy together. We want the same things you and Dillon want...He was actually going to come tonight but his father asked him over to help put up some lights in the front yard," Maxie laughed.  
  
Georgie was about to respond when there was a knock on the door and Leo opened it, to allow Nikolas and Emily inside.  
  
"Hey!" Georgie squealed rushing over to Emily "Let me get a look at you."  
  
"Georgie, I'm only two months along," Emily laughed, rubbing her stomach with her hand "You can't tell yet."  
  
"Yeah, but she's in there," Georgie grinned.  
  
"She? What makes you so sure?" Nikolas smiled "It's gonna be a boy. A strong, Cassadine prince."  
  
"You mean, *princess*."  
  
"We'll see," he laughed, juggling the presents he was holding in his arms.  
  
"Here let me get those," Leo took them and walked over to the tree, spreading them out underneath it.  
  
"Everything looks beautiful Georgie," Emily glanced around the room "This apartment is amazing."  
  
"Dillon has good taste."  
  
"Did somebody say my name?" Dillon came through the front door and hung his jacket up.  
  
"Yeah, you can go check on dinner," Georgie giggled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before he went into the kitchen to talk to the new cook he had hired. He had given her strict instructions that everything had to be perfect for Georgie. He was going to do everything he could to make sure he never disappointed her again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They're so amazing," Georgie laughed, as she stacked up the empty boxes beside the tree. Everyone had been gone for about thirty minutes and their presents were strewn across the room.  
  
"I know, they gave us too much," Dillon shook his head "So, did you have a good time?"  
  
"Mhm," she nodded.  
  
"That's what I hoped you'd say," he grinned, as they sat down on the couch beside each other. He looped his arm around her neck and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"It's exactly two minutes after midnight," Georgie whispered glancing over at the clock on the wall "Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas."  
  
"So..." Georgie smiled "Can I get my present now?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"But, it's technically Christmas," she pouted like a little child.  
  
"All right," he sighed with pretend annoyance as he stood up and crossed the room to the tree. He picked up a small box and handed it to her.  
  
She raised an eyebrow as she carefully began to unwrap the shiny silver paper. Inside, she found an emerald and diamond necklace.  
  
"You had to have something to match the ring, right?"  
  
She laughed as he carefully opened the clasp and looped it around her neck. She got up and studied her reflection in the mirror over the fireplace.  
  
"It's beautiful. Thank you."  
  
"You know," Dillon wrapped his arms around her "You are going to be the most beautiful bride Port Charles has ever seen."  
  
  
  
  
  
Just a couple more chapters until the wedding! 


	18. Chapter 18

*  
  
On New Year's Eve, a blanket of snow covered the ground and the newspaper had a headline announcing Tagliati's arrest in connection to Ric and Faith's murders. Dillon said someone on the inside probably ratted him out. By the end of the day, Tagliati was released on a technicality and Scotty Baldwin deposited a sizable check into his bank account.  
  
Dillon and Georgie celebrated New Year's Eve in their apartment. Standing on the balcony outside their bedroom, they watched the fireworks in the dark, snowy sky. Across town, Maxie made hot chocolate and snuggled up next to Kyle on the couch as they watched the ball drop on television. Emily and Nikolas were at the all night grocery store at midnight, picking up some ice cream and pickles for Emily's cravings.  
  
So much had changed in the course of a year.  
  
  
  
  
  
* Two Weeks Later *  
  
  
  
"Ok, I'll see you ladies later," Dillon smiled as he turned to walk out of the bridal shop. Georgie, Maxie and Emily had tagged along with him to the city for the day. He had meetings planned with Ryan and they were going to do some shopping for the wedding. Today was the day they were finally going to decide on her dress. They had looked everywhere with no luck, and this was a last stop. It was the most exclusive shop in town and Georgie had been hesitant about even coming inside.  
  
"Bye," the girls called over their shoulders, distracted by the displays in the lobby of the shop. Everything looked amazing, and expensive.  
  
The saleswoman that Dillon had arranged to help them brought out a book and lay it on the counter in front of them.  
  
"You can try on anything you like, but here are some of our latest designs."  
  
"Oh," Georgie shook her head "I couldn't get one of these, they are way too expensive."  
  
"But, your fiancee assured me there was to be no price limit, for you to decide on which ever one you wanted."  
  
"He did?" she grinned.  
  
"Yes, we arranged it all yesterday."  
  
"Well, in that case look at them," Maxie insisted, opening it to the front page.  
  
"There are also some original designs in here as well," the saleswoman continued.  
  
"I don't know how I'll ever decide," Georgie marveled at the photos and sketches. Everything was so beautiful but it had to be perfect.  
  
  
  
  
  
Georgie smoothed the skirt out as she stood in front of the mirror.  
  
"Come on Georgie," Emily beckoned from outside the dressing area "Let's see it."  
  
She continued to look at herself in the mirror.   
  
"Georgie!" Maxie yelled "We want to see it sometime before the wedding!"  
  
With one last glance, she opened the curtains and stepped out in front of them. But nobody said anything, everybody just stared.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's perfect," Emily finally spoke.  
  
"Wow," Maxie laughed "You have to get this one."  
  
They started to examine the dress more closely. It was satin, strapless with an empire waist and a little trim of diamonds around the top.  
  
"Are you going to wear your hair up or down?"   
  
"Up, I think, I don't know," Georgie laughed "I'm not sure."  
  
"I'm going to get the veil that came with this dress," Maxie insisted, rushing out of the dressing area with Emily close behind.  
  
Georgie stood in front of the panoramic mirrors, spinning around. They were right, it *had* to be this dress. When she glanced up, she found Dillon staring back at her in the reflection of the mirror. She quickly spun around.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Silence.  
  
"You're back early."  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"You look so beautiful," he whispered.  
  
She smiled, spinning around another time.  
  
"So you like it?"  
  
"It's amazing, *you're* amazing."  
  
* Two Weeks Later *  
  
  
  
Georgie took a deep breath as she opened the door to the PCPD. Mac was on duty today and she had put everything off long enough. He was sitting at his desk, filling out a report.  
  
"Mac?" she walked up behind him "Could I talk to you?"  
  
He glanced up at her, then back down at his paperwork.  
  
"Sure," with a less than enthusiastic tone.  
  
She sat down in the chair across from him and leaned up on his desk. This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"My wedding is in two weeks."  
  
He nodded his head and put his pen down.  
  
"I know. Georgie have you lost your mind? I mean, haven't I told you enough about this man to convince you to leave him alone?"  
  
"Mac, you've been trying to convince me to do that for years, and it hasn't worked yet. I know that you don't like Dillon."  
  
"That's an understatement."  
  
"I know that you think I'm in danger, and you know maybe you're right. But I love him, and he loves me, and it hasn't gone away for twelve years, and it's never going to go away."  
  
"What about when he left you? You were depressed for months. Hasn't he hurt you enough?"  
  
"You don't understand why he left."  
  
"I don't need to Georgie. All I know is that he *did* leave, and long before that he had wore out his second chance with me."  
  
"But not with me. *I'm* the one marrying him, not you. I know what I'm doing, and I'm doing it whether you like it or not...but I would really like for you to be there."  
  
"Oh, I'm supposed to support this now?"  
  
"Mac, I want you to walk me down the aisle and I know that you don't approve, and that's fine, but *I* need you there."  
  
"I'm sorry," Mac shook his head "I can't." 


	19. Chapter 19

*  
  
Georgie traced a heart in the condensation on the windowpane. She bit her lip, determined not to cry another tear over Mac. That was going to be impossible. She had been home for two hours and the entire time she had been thinking about him. How could he hurt her this way? He looked her in the eyes and completely shut her out. At least Felicia was coming. That was something to be thankful for, her mother was supporting her decision and that meant a lot.   
  
"Georgie?" Dillon called as he opened the door to the room "What are you doing up here?"  
  
Immediately she felt the tears well up again in her eyes and she rushed over to him. He pulled her close as she sobbed on his shoulder.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It's Mac...He's not coming to the wedding."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's being so stubborn," she shook her head "You know when I pictured my wedding day, I always assumed he would be here...I never thought twice about it."  
  
Dillon studied her face. She was devastated and she had every reason to be. Sure his mother wasn't coming, but what did he expect? Georgie counted on Mac, she had for her entire life and now when she truly needed his support, he was just going to leave her out in the cold?   
  
"Listen," he sat her down on the bed "I know that you need Mac to be there. I know how important it is to you...but I love you and I want to marry you more than anything and no matter what happens between you and Mac, *I'm* always going to be here for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You *did* get the order in to the florist right?"  
  
"Yes, a month ago."  
  
"Ok, so, everything should be set then," Maxie folded up her checklist and shoved it into the depths of her purse. She had made it her personal crusade to make sure the wedding coordinator Dillon hired covered all the bases.  
  
"It's all ready. In exactly one week, your sister will say I do during the most elaborate wedding this town has seen in years."  
  
"She better," Maxie sighed, as she ran her hands through her hair "She deserves this."  
  
She finished her conversation and tossed her cellphone down on her table at Kelly's.  
  
"Problem?" Kyle walked up behind her.  
  
"No," she shook her head "Wedding stuff."  
  
"Oh," he sat a milkshake down on the table and took a seat opposite her "How's it going?"  
  
"Everything's in order, for now," she took a long sip of her drink "You did get your suit right?"  
  
"Yes, for the fifth time, I picked it up yesterday...You're more nervous than the bride."  
  
  
  
  
  
Dillon carefully pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. He was just about to light it when he caught himself. He had promised Georgie he would give it up. Frustrated, he squashed it in his hand and tossed it on the bar.  
  
"You want another?" Coleman walked over to him, picking up his glass.  
  
"No, I'm just waiting on somebody."  
  
"Anyone I know?"  
  
"Mac Scorpio."  
  
"You gotta be kidding me," Coleman laughed.  
  
"No, no unfortunately I'm not. I wish I was...I heard he comes by here for a drink on Friday nights, so now is as good a time as any."  
  
"Well, just don't trash my bar, man," Coleman shook his head as he moved back to another customer. Dillon shook his head. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was actually prepared to grovel with Mac *a little*, but only as a last resort. Georgie had been moping around ever since they had talked and Dillon knew he had to try to convince Mac to change his mind. He might be the last person Mac wanted to listen to but he was going to make him pay attention.  
  
Mac came in about fifteen minutes later. He ordered a beer while Dillon sat close by waiting to approach him. Finally, he stood up and walked over to his future father-in-law. Mac groaned.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you Dillon."  
  
"Look, I don't care how much you hate me. As far as I'm concerned, we can hate each other for the rest of our lives, but we do have one thing in common. We both love Georgie and we both want to see her happy, and right now she's not happy and that's because you've broke her heart."  
  
Mac stood still, staring at him.  
  
"Just, just forget about how you feel about me, think about Georgie. She wants you to be there, for her, and I don't care if you don't like it, you still owe it to her. She's *your* daughter!"  
  
"Georgie has made her own decision..."  
  
"She didn't decide for her father to abandon her!"  
  
Mac sat down and took a sip of his beer. He ran his hands over his face and let out a heavy sigh, before standing up to face Dillon again.  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"I think you need to tell Georgie that for yourself."  
  
Mac nodded, fishing his cellphone out of his pocket. Dillon tossed some money onto the bar and turned to go.  
  
"Dillon?"  
  
He spun around.  
  
"You take care of my daughter."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Wedding Day*  
  
  
  
The church looked beautiful in the evening light. Music filtered out the front doors, soft harp music that created a peaceful tone amongst the guests. Huge displays of pink lilies and white roses were dispersed through out the entire premises.  
  
Everyone was there. The entire Quartermaine clan, including Kristina, Brook Lynn, and even Edward who only came because Lila asked him to. Lucky and Elizabeth sat with Nikolas who brought LuLu. Jax and Sam took a seat in the last row of the bride's section. Just about every citizen of Port Charles that was remotely associated to the couple was in attendance.  
  
Felicia was seated in the front row, wearing the corsage Georgie had bought her. She nervously twirled her handkerchief around in her hand. Her daughter was getting married...Her little girl. Well, she wasn't little anymore, at least to anyone else, but when she looked at Georgie she saw her sweet little girl in pigtails, sitting on her bed reading a book.  
  
  
  
Just down the hall, Georgie sat nervously in front of the mirror. She watched as Emily and Maxie made finishing touches to each other's hair. They were wearing their bridesmaid dresses; She had chose light pink with spaghetti straps and knee length skirts. They both looked beautiful in them.  
  
"Are you doing ok?" Maxie leaned over her sister's shoulder.  
  
"I think so, I mean, is feeling like I'm gonna throw up normal?"  
  
"It *is* for me lately," Emily laughed, trying her best to lighten the nervous energy in the room.  
  
"I just, I feel dizzy and nervous, and excited and happy, all at once," Georgie laughed "Does that make sense?"  
  
"Yes, trust me. I felt all of those things on my wedding day. That's how you know it's right," Emily nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you think getting sick is normal?" Dillon asked Leo as he straightened his bow tie in the mirror.  
  
"I guess," Leo laughed "You really got sick?"  
  
"Twice."  
  
"You're not getting scared are you?"  
  
"No, no I'm not scared. I can't wait to be married. I want to be her husband...I want to make her happy and..."  
  
"Whoa, don't go all mushy on me boss," Leo laughed as he pulled on his tuxedo coat.  
  
"How the mighty have fallen huh?" Dillon laughed as he stared at his reflection.  
  
"For the love of a woman," Leo shook his head with a smirk "Where the hell is Ryan?"  
  
"You've got the ring right?"   
  
"Um," Leo patted his pockets with confusion "Am I supposed to?"  
  
"What?" Dillon looked ready to go into panic mode, or kill mode which ever hit him first.  
  
"Just kidding," Leo smiled as he pulled the ring out of his pocket "It's right here."  
  
Dillon lightly pushed his friend's shoulder and they both laughed.  
  
"Ready?" Ryan came through the door.  
  
Dillon nodded, taking a deep breath he followed him out the door and into the church.  
  
  
  
"Are you ready?" Maxie grinned as she carefully repositioned Georgie's veil.  
  
"I've been ready all my life," she smiled.  
  
*  
  
Yay! Wedding next chapter! I have a lot of it written so it should only be a day or two before I post it. =) I was just going to post this chapter and the next one together but I haven't updated in a while so I decided to go ahead and post this now. 


	20. Chapter 20

*  
  
  
  
Georgie smiled at Mac when he found them near the doors to the church. She was glad he had agreed to come and was being supportive. It was strange how he had made a turn around so quickly but she didn't question it, she was just glad he did. She looped her arm through his as Emily, and then Maxie walked inside the church, by the rows of people.  
  
"You look beautiful Georgie," her dad smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, gripping his arm a little tighter with her hand. Suddenly, she heard the bridal march begin and the two ushers by the doors opened them. She could see inside now. All of the people were standing, looking at her. She had never had this many pairs of eyes on her at once. Then, she saw Dillon. He was standing at the very end of the aisle, smiling at her. She felt the butterflies in her stomach relax when she looked at him.  
  
Dillon couldn't stop smiling. She looked so beautiful. In just a few minutes, she was going to be his wife. He had dreamed of this moment, and pictured it in his mind a million times as a kid but nothing could compare to how he felt as he watched her move closer toward him.  
  
When they reached the altar, Mac lifted Georgie's veil and kissed her cheek. He extended his hand to Dillon and surprised by the gesture Dillon shook it, then Mac placed Georgie's hand in his. Felicia was already a sobbing mess when Mac sat down beside her.   
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Dillon and Georgie have wrote their own vows, which they will recite now."  
  
Dillon took a deep breath, he was supposed to go first but he couldn't even think straight. All he could think about was how beautiful, and sweet, and amazing Georgie looked.  
  
"Dillon," the minister spoke, trying to nudge him to begin.  
  
"When I was sixteen," he began in a low voice "I moved to Port Charles, and one day this girl just came up and kissed me."  
  
Georgie laughed as her tears finally began to fall down her cheeks. This was the most overwhelming, surreal moment of her life and she was trying desperately to remember every second of it.  
  
"And from that moment on, I knew where home was. My home is with you. I'm not at home unless I can hear you laughing, or watch you try to cook in the mornings..."  
  
Everyone laughed softly.  
  
"I'm not at home unless every single night that I go to sleep you're right there beside me. I'm not at home unless I wake up and see you beside me the next morning..."  
  
Georgie squeezed Dillon's hand a little tighter.  
  
"I'm not perfect, and you know that, and I don't deserve anything...which is why I'm so grateful for you because I know...that I don't deserve you..."  
  
Georgie shook her head as the tears streamed down her face, knowing he couldn't be more wrong if he tried to be. Sometimes she was the one who thought she didn't deserve him.  
  
"I know that I'm lucky, and I promise I will never take you for granted...You're everything to me..." his voice finally broke as one single tear slid down his cheek, "I love you."  
  
"Georgie," the minister turned to her.  
  
She sniffed, wiping at her eyes with her thumb. Finally she spoke, her voice wavering the entire time.  
  
"Dillon," she whispered "My whole life, no one has ever looked at me the way you do...You are the only person who has accepted me without condition, without judgment...I never knew that was even possible until I met you...You love me, and you protect me...You have given me so much..."  
  
Dillon laced his fingers through hers as she continued to speak slowly.  
  
"You're my life...I don't know what I would do without you. I love you more than I ever imagined anyone could love another person...I want to share everything with you. I want to be your wife and I want you to be my husband...forever...I love you."  
  
"The rings," the minister stepped back in.  
  
Maxie took Georgie's bouquet as she handed her the ring and Leo passed the ring over to Dillon.  
  
"Dillon, place the ring on Georgie's finger and..." before the minister could complete his instructions Dillon took over, staring into Georgie's eyes he slid the platinum band onto her finger.  
  
"I Dillon, take you Georgie, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, to love and to cherish, in sickness and health, for richer or for poorer, as long as we both shall live."  
  
Georgie nervously slid the band around Dillon's finger, and taking her cue from Dillon, didn't wait on the minister's instructions.  
  
"I Georgie, take you Dillon, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as we both shall live."  
  
"Well," the minister laughed "By the power invested in me, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Dillon and Georgie grinned at each other before he took her face in his hands and kissed her.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Dillon Quartermaine."  
  
Everyone stood up and clapped, even Edward. Maxie and Emily had streaked their mascara and even Leo had gotten a little choked up.  
  
Dillon and Georgie held hands as they walked down the aisle and out of the church.  
  
* Reception *  
  
  
  
Mac tapped on his champagne glass, silencing the entire room. Georgie and Dillon looked at each other with wonder.  
  
"I would like to say something," Mac stood up "My daughter loves Dillon, and today...I finally understood why. Dillon, despite our differences, I can see how much you love my daughter and I trust that you will be a good husband. I just want to say that I am celebrating this marriage but most of all, I'm celebrating my wonderful daughter. I love you Georgie."  
  
Georgie stood up and hugged Mac tightly.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
  
  
"Mrs. Quartermaine, may I have this dance?" Dillon extended his hand to his wife. It was the first dance of the evening, just for them.  
  
"Yes, you may Mr. Quartermaine," she laughed, following her husband onto the dance floor. The music began to play.  
  
  
  
*From this moment life has begun   
  
From this moment you are the one   
  
Right beside you is where I belong   
  
From this moment on   
  
From this moment I have been blessed   
  
I live only for your happiness   
  
And for your love I'd give my last breath   
  
From this moment on   
  
I give my hand to you with all my heart   
  
I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start   
  
You and I will never be apart   
  
My dreams came true because of you*   
  
  
  
"What?" Georgie asked when she caught Dillon staring at her.  
  
"You're really my wife," he pulled her closer to him as they spun around the floor.  
  
"And you're really my husband."  
  
  
  
*From this moment as long as I live   
  
I will love you, I promise you this   
  
There is nothing I wouldn't give   
  
From this moment on   
  
You're the reason I believe in love   
  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above   
  
All we need is just the two of us   
  
My dreams came true because of you   
  
From this moment as long as I live   
  
I will love you, I promise you this   
  
There is nothing I wouldn't give   
  
From this moment on   
  
I will love you as long as I live   
  
From this moment on*  
  
  
  
*The End*  
  
Lyrics by Shania Twain "From This Moment On"  
  
*  
  
Thank you so much for all of your reviews you have given me while I have wrote this! I really needed the encouragement since it was my first fic. I definitely plan on writing a sequel as soon as I finish with the Brazen fic I'm working on now. =) 


End file.
